


Out of Kindness

by Yukio_Okami



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Death, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio_Okami/pseuds/Yukio_Okami
Summary: Everything Maruki does is out of kindness. He puts those he cares about first and his own well-being is a sacrifice he is willing to make in order to make others happy. One day he finds someone who also acts out of kindness. Akira Kurusu. The two fight to be together even when everyone and everything tries to keep them apart.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 39





	1. The Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome :)
> 
> I am only going to say this once. This story starts at Maruki's rank 10 event and goes into the third semester. So there will be spoilers for the end portion of the game. Do NOT read this if you want to play Persona 5/Persona 5 Royal.
> 
> Everyone else, please enjoy it.

Akira Kurusu-a teenage leader of a mysterious group known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts was having lunch with Dr. Maruki. It was November 18th the day Dr. Maruki would be leaving Shujin Academy. It was a bittersweet moment for Akira. He was glad he could aid him with his paper but also sad that he would not see Maruki again or at least it would be very unlikely. Though Akira didn’t let the sadness overshadow the happiness he felt.

“Well as you know, my tenure here at Shujin ends today,” Maruki said. “You have been a tremendous help. I cannot thank you enough for helping me complete my research all these years.”

Akira leaned back and crossed his arms. “It was no trouble at all. I am happy to help.”

Maruki adjusted his glasses. He needed to be honest with Akira. After all, he probably wouldn’t see him again any time soon after today. “I need to ask you something, Kurusu-kun.”

“What is it?”

“I know you agreed to help me because I offered mental training but I can’t help feel there was something else more to it. You’re a Phantom Thief, aren’t you?

Akira’s calmness melted away and his whole body grew stiff and tense.

Maruki rested his hands on the table in order to calm the situation. This simple yet effective gesture worked. He could see Akira’s body relax a bit.

“How did you know?” His voice was wary.

“When I saw you, Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-kun emerge from a void in the ally from school one day. I knew I just stumbled upon people who experienced that other world. My heart skipped a beat when I realized I could finish my research.”

Akira relaxed once again and gestured for the doctor to continue.

“I thought if I could talk to you then I could get more information about that place by hearing your experiences.” Maruki looks down and frowns. “Uh, now this just sounds like I was using you. I swear! That isn’t it! Maruki was pretty flustered now. “I…” Maruki paused. He needed to regain his composure. He exhaled. “I really enjoyed your company and some days that was the real reason I requested you to come down.”

Maruki couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Akira’s expression went unchanged the entire time he explained himself. Was he always like that and Maruki just never noticed?

It seemed like a lifetime before Akira spoke up.

“No need to be nervous, Takuto-san. I also enjoyed your company.” Akira smiled.

“Really? I mean, of course. I wouldn’t be a good counselor if I wasn’t approachable.” Maruki laughed nervously. He knew he wasn’t being the most professional and Akira was very observant. He would catch on eventually if not already. Though knowing Akira’s introverted nature, he probably wouldn’t bring it up. At least that’s what Maruki's hope.

Luckily the bell chimed, signaling the end of lunch. Akira stood up grabbing his bag. Maruki stood as well and walked over to Akira to see him off.

“Well, this is it, huh? Let’s meet again someday, right?”

Akira nods. “Yeah.”

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Maruki watched Akira leave. His heart started to race. He could feel it pound in his chest.

“Kurusu-kun, wait.” He rested a gentle hand on Akira’s shoulder.

Akira turns around. “What is it?”

“Remember when I wanted to repay you but my friend turned it into a celebration party instead? Let me do a proper repay lunch again.”

Akira shakes his head. “That isn’t necessary. The last one was enough. I appreciate it.”

“Kurusu-kun, please. You don’t understand what completing my research paper really means to me. I insist that you let me properly repay you with lunch.”

Akira thought for a moment in hesitation. “Alright, if that is what you want to then I will join you for lunch.”

“Great, I will text you when I figure out a time.”

**-0-**

Maruki had chosen Inokashira Park. It was quite and peaceful and more importantly, very few people to bother them. Akira had arrived first. He leaned against one of the tables and thumbed through his phone while he waited for Maruki to arrive.

Maruki arrived about ten minutes later. Akira returned his phone to his pocket when he saw Maruki walking up to him.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Akira shook his head. “Not at all.” He took a seat and Maruki followed suit.

Maruki adjusted his glasses. “It’s not a buffet but it’s quiet here and we can talk in pace.”

Akira shook his head. “No, it’s fine. It doesn’t matter as long as I can enjoy your company.”

Maruki nodded. “I feel the same.”

Akira adjusted his glasses. “Now then, enough small talk. I believe you and I need to discuss some serious business.”

“Well, I suppose it’s not worth dancing around the subject any longer. All right, I admit I didn’t just bring you here to repay you.” Maruki sighs. “The truth is I wanted to see you again… And I want to keep seeing you.”

There was a moment of silence as Akira took in the information in and thought it over. The moment seemed like an eternity for Maruki as he waited and watched Akira. His expression was unchanging as he stared at Maruki. It made Akira impossible to read and Maruki couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Akira crossed his arms and legs and closed his eyes for a moment. “I want to move forward with you.”

Maruki sat there in surprise. “T-That was blunt.” He said, feeling pretty flustered.

“You did say you wanted to clear the air.”

Maruki rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I did, huh.”

“So do you accept me?”

Maruki sighed. “I’m sure you are aware of the risks involved if we pursue a relationship. However, are you aware of the possible pain and suffering that might accord? You and I would have to hide our relationship because of your age. Public affection and even something as simple as holding hands would have to be done very carefully or not at all in some cases. Are you sure you are willing to go through that? I’m sure you could find someone your own age and be much happier.”

“Being with someone my own age would just be easier. Everyone who is my own age are just my friends. None of them… Well, except for maybe three of them can keep up with me on a mental level. You’re the only one that can do that and more. More importantly, our personalities don’t clash with each other despite being so similar.”

Maruki could tell Akira had thought this through and wasn’t backing down from this. As he expected from someone like Akira. His heart told him to take the leap with Akira. Maruki's mind wanted it too… Enough that it out weight the risks.

“Alright.” He finally said.


	2. Trust Me

It had been a few days since Maruki and Akira spoke to each other.

Maruki sent Akira a text.

**Maruki: You free today?**

**Akira: I am free right now actually.**

**Maruki: Oh, I see. Well in that case, why don't you come to my office in Kichijoji? You can easily pass as a young adult if you dress the part.**

**Akira: Okay but why do I need to dress up?**

**Maruki: Because the office just closed. It would be odd for kids to show up now. So I could say that you are a friend.**

**Akira: I see… Leave it to me.**

**Maruki: Great, I will send you the address.**

**-0-**

Akira took a look at his phone and confirmed he was in the right place. He walked in and was greeted by a young woman.

"Welcome! May I help you?"

Akira made sure to deepen his voice before he spoke. “Yes, I am here to see Takuto-san."

"Ah yes. Follow me."

Akira nods and follows her to Maruki's office.

She knocks on the door. "Takuto-san, your friend is here."

"Come in!"

Akira opened the door and walked in. Maruki smiles upon seeing Akira.

"Glad to see you made it." Said Maruki as he put his coat on.

A blush crept on his cheeks as he noticed how hot Akira looked. A very handsome young man was standing in front of him. Akira was wearing a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat, black pants and he had white gloves on. His normally unkempt hair was nicely styled. Akira also had different glasses. His current ones were thinner lenses and slightly thinner frames. The more modern look looked really good on him.

Maruki's eyes blinked as Akira snapped his fingers in front of them.

"Sorry." Was all the doctor could get out. His mind still stuck on Akira's appearance.

"So what now?" Akira asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Let's head to my apartment. I want to talk to you in private."

Akira nods and heads out. Holding the door open for Maruki.

The drive was a quiet one. Neither man spoke because both were lost in thought. Maruki looked at Akira while waiting at a red light. Akira was staring out the window. Maruki opened his mouth but chose not to speak.

When they finally arrived, Akira took a moment to take in the space.

“Modern place you got here.”

“It’s very doctor’s office like, isn’t it?”

“I like it.” Said Akira still looking around.

“Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll get some drinks for us.” Maruki went into the kitchen.

Akira sat down and waited for Maruki to return. Maruki returned with two glasses of water.

"I hope water is okay. I wasn't sure what you like other than coffee."

"Water is fine, thanks." Akira took a sip and then put the glass down. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Maruki took a breath and then began. “I’m not backing out of this relationship but there something I need to ask. Why are you so adamant about dating someone who is over a decade older than you?”

Akira crosses his arms. “Why should age matter? I may live with Sojiro but I fend for myself most of the time. I’ve had to do that for years now. I had to grow up and be a man far sooner than anyone else I know. So age means nothing to me.”

For years? What did Akira mean by that?

“Akira--”

Akira saw the question from a mile away and cut him off. “My parents don’t give a shit I exist. They watched me until I was older enough and tall enough to reach the fridge to get food from it.

Maruki could hardly believe what he just heard. It was rare to hear Akira swear. More importantly, Akira was usually calm but the moment he spoke of his parents. It was almost like he was a completely different person. The anger in Akira’s voice saddens Maruki.

At least 6 years of fending for himself if not longer. Also, Akira used watched instead of cared. Just how long has he been neglected? How did he manage to survive on his own for so long?

Maruki had so many questions but he didn’t want to upset Akira by questioning him. Nor did he want to force Akira to open up. Maruki knew that would only result in Akira distancing himself. An adult would have time to process their feelings but Akira was a kid. A very mature kid but still a kid. Maruki would wait for Akira to choose for himself when to be more open.

Maruki glanced over at the teen. He was thumbing through his phone. He probably needed a distraction after talking about that.

“Takuto-san I want to be with you because I care about you. I like you for you and I admire what you stand for.” Said Akira, not looking up from his phone. “I know you have thought about it. You even stopped calling me Kurusu-kun.”

After a moment of silence, Maruki finally spoke up.

“I feel the same about you. Oh, and you can just call me Takuto.”

Akira smiled. “Okay.”

**-0-**

A week went by since they last saw one another. It could not be helped. Akira was busy with school and Maruki with work.

**Akira: I want to see you.**

**Maruki: You're in class. Focus, please.**

**Akira sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.**

At lunch, Akira decided to eat outside. He took his phone out and looked through it. He got a few messages.

One was from Ryuji.

**Ryuji: Yo! Whatsupp?**

**Akira sips on his milk as he replies.**

**Akira: Just eating lunch.**

**Ryuji: Cool. Where are you at?**

**Akira: The usual spot.**

**Ryuji: …**

**Ryuji: Dude.**

**Akira: ?**

**Ryuji: THERE IS NOTHING USUAL ABOUT WHERE YOU EAT. If there was, I wouldn’t have asked. >.>**

**Akira chuckled as he typed.**

**Akira: I thought best friends could read each other’s minds. :P**

**Ryuji: Shut up! Just tell me where you are, please.**

**Akira: Outside. Near the vending machines.**

**Ryuji: Sweet. I’ll be right over.**

**Akira closes the chat and looks at his other messages. There was one from Maruki.**

**Maruki: You’re currently eating lunch, correct?**

**Akira: Yes. Why do you ask?**

**Maruki: I just wanted to make sure. What are you eating anyway?**

**Akira: Not much, really. Just bread and milk.**

**Maruki: *sighs* You should eat more than that. Do you get tired in the afternoon?**

**Akira shrugs.**

**Akira: Not really. I do get bored easier than in the morning though.**

**Maruki: Decreased concentration…**

**Akira: ?**

**Maruki: I am going to start making lunch for you. Oh, and you can’t say no to this.**

**Akira: Takuto, I appreciate the concern but it’s not necessary. Besides, I don’t want this to be an inconvenience for you.**

**Maruki: As I said, nothing you say can change my mind. I can’t have someone I care about barely eating enough.**

**Akira blushes.**

**Akira: Thanks.**

Just then Ryuji arrived.

“Yo!”

Akira puts his phone in his pocket.

“Sorry for the wait. Some jerks were blocking the door.”

Akira leans against the table with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, where’s Morgana?”

“Walking around. Why?”

“Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to ask him somethin’”

Akira shrugs. “So what’s up? I can tell something’s on your mind.”

Ryuji kicks at the ground. “I’m just thinking about the thing we have to do soon. I mean, there is no tellin’ what the police will do once they have you. I wouldn’t put it past them to beat you for information.”

Akira stands up straight and pulls Ryuji into a hug. “Try not to worry about that. I need to know you will be strong so I can be strong in there.” Akira pats Ryuji’s back before breaking the hug.

Ryuji smiles now feeling reassured. “You can count on me, man!” He holds a hand up for a high-five.

Akira high-fives Ryuji just as the bell chimes.

**-0-**

Akira stood outside the school gate. He took out his phone. He decided to message Maruki again.

**Akira: I want to see you.**

**Maruki: Sure. Head to my apartment.**

**Akira: Alright.**

Akira arrived at Maruki's apartment a half-hour later. The door opened before he could knock.

Maruki smiles. "Come in."

Akira nods and heads inside.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Maruki as he closed the door behind Akira.

"There's something I have to do and so I wanted to see you before then." He said, turning towards Maruki.

"Oh? What is this thing you need to do? Maruki furrowed his brow

"Phantom Thief business." Akira had a dead-serious expression.

An expression that told Maruki not to probe further. Though he did have one question to ask.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes. I might be gone for a few days. Just please trust me."

Maruki nods. "Alright. I will trust you."


	3. Dead Man Walking

Maruki was sitting on his couch watching the late-night news before bed. It had been two days since he last saw and heard from Akira. It, of course, worried him but he had to trust Akira.

This just in! It appears that the leader of the Phantom Thieves has committed suicide!

Maruki's heart skipped a beat or maybe two. Suddenly everything just faded.

_Akira is...dead…_

Nothing seemed real. They had just agreed to a relationship just the other day. Maruki wasn't surprised when he heard Akira got caught. That seemed part of whatever he had planned but suicide?

Maruki could only imagine the torturous treatment he must have endured to even think about ending it. The more Maruki thought, the more he fell into an abyss of depression.

His mind wandered to Rumi and how like Akira he couldn't save her. He felt absolutely useless. If only he could have found a way to help them. If only he could have gotten Akira to open up more.

_Please trust me…_

**-0-**

Maruki was still laying in bed at noon. He simply didn't have the will or energy to get out of bed. He stared at the ceiling, ignoring his phone which had chimed a couple of times already. He wanted to be alone.

_Is it dangerous?_

_Yes, it is._

_Please trust me…_

Their last conversation rang in his head and was stuck on a loop. He heard knocking but ignored it.

_I can't do this anymore…_

His repetitive thoughts came to a momentary halt as the obnoxious knocking turned into banging.

Maruki let out a heavy sigh as he got up to answer the door.

As soon as he opened the door, a teenager came in. Shutting the door behind him.

"A-Akira?! You're dead! You’re supposed to be dead! Not standing in my apartment. I was grieving for you. You know, I think I will get back to that because that is the only thing that makes sense in my head right now." Maruki walks to his kitchen.

Akira followed him.

Maruki pours himself a glass of wine. “You know…” Maruki lets out a laugh/cry. “When the announcement first came on I thought; Oh, this is fine. I’m pretty sure he planned to get caught.”

Akira opens his mouth to speak but chose not to.

Maruki takes a sip of wine. “Then the next announcement came. I-I…” He takes his glasses off and sets them down. “I didn’t want to believe it. I thought that I misheard it. I wanted to believe that I just misheard it. But I couldn't… Tears start to roll down his cheeks. “All I could think is how. How did someone so confident get to such a point that they had never but hopelessness? You’re so strong and free. It didn’t make sense. I felt like I failed you. I thought that I let my research blind me to see the signs you were calling out for help.”

Akira was at lost for words. “Takuto…”

“I sacrificed my own happiness so Rumi could be happy. I am sacrificing my career and my life to be with you. So why!? Why!? Why is there still suffering…”

"Let's take a seat. I'll explain everything." Akira suggested.

Maruki nods and takes a seat.

**-0-**

Maruki laid on the couch with his head resting on Akira’s lap. He was emotionally drained and couldn't sit up even if he wanted to. The men sat in silence until Akira broke it.

“I am so sorry I did this to you. I just wish there was another around it.”

Maruki shook his head. “Please don’t blame yourself, Akira. I know you did the right thing. More importantly, it was your only opinion correct?”

Akira nodded. “Yes, it was do or die. No doubt he would have killed me.”

“See? You had no choice.”

Akira stares at the floor. “Still, I hurt you… Couples aren’t supposed to hurt each other.

Maruki sits up and holds Akira’s hand. “Akira, look at me.”

Akira refuses to look at him.

Maruki gently cups Akira’s cheeks so they faced each other. “Learning of your death is what hurt me not you. Understand?” Maruki squeezes Akira’s hand.

Akira nods slowly.

Maruki kissed his hand. “Come on, explain the rest.”

Akira nods again.

**-0-**

Despite having unique listening skills. Maruki was struggling to grasp what Akira was telling him. He did manage to get the gist of it though.

"I see... So you guys knew for a while that something was up. I have to say that I am impressed. To think a bunch of teenagers not only saw it coming but also came up with such a plan to keep you safe." Maruki chuckled softly, "Kind of scary."

"Of course since I am a _dead_ man. I can't go to school for a while. I also have to keep moving around at a minimum."

"Right…" Maruki stood up and went to the kitchen.

A moment later he tossed a key at Akira. "Take this. It's a spare key. If you are in a position where you can't get home. Come here. It doesn't matter if I'm home or not."

Akira nods and puts it in his pocket. “Thank you, Takuto.”

Maruki walked back over to the couch. “Come here.” Said Maruki, pulling Akira into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Akira smiled holding tight onto Maruki. This was the first time they made any sort of contact since making their deal.

Akira wasn’t fully aware of it but the kid in him needed a hug. His body craved the touch of someone who truly cared about him.

Maruki knew this. He ran his fingers through Akira’s hair. Akira sighed happily, enjoying the massage.

“Feel better?” Whispered Maruki.

“A little...Wait, what are you talking about?”

Maruki studied the teen. His posture was usually slack but it was stiff now. That’s it. He was keeping the pain at bay by limiting his movement.

“You’re stiff, Akira.” His tone had a hint of seriousness.

Akira looked down at the floor. Maruki stood closer to the raven. He reached out and gently cupped his chin and gently lifted it up so, they were eye-to-eye. He spoke in a gentle tone now.

“You don’t have to be afraid to show me. It won’t change how I feel about you.” He rubs his thumb on Akira’s cheek slowly.

Akira sighs and removes his blazer and sweater. His entire torso was covered in cuts and bruises.

Maruki was in complete shock.

_The police did this?! Why? More importantly, how was Akira standing right now?_

“Tell me what happened.” He said in a firm yet gentle tone.

Akira clenched his fists to keep from trembling. “They beat me as soon as they had me alone. The drugs came not long after. I bit one guy in the hand to try and keep him from drugging me. He punched and even took a knife out. He sliced me in several places. He told me I would pay for biting him. From there they got a chain. I put up a fight again. Though, with my hands cuffed it was not a fair one. They managed to hold me down long enough to stab me with two needles full of that drug. It overwhelmed my system and I blacked out. Next thing I know I am chained to a chair. Shortly after that Niijima-San started questioning me.”

Maruki was completely stunned. Akira went through all that alone.

How is he even able to deal with all that trauma?

Maruki looked over the teen again. Going over everything he has learned over the years. Certainly, Akira had emotional scars...somewhere, right? But if that were true then why and how is he hiding them so well? Is Akira really that mentally strong? Maruki didn’t understand it. How is it the more time he spent with Akira, the less he knew about Akira?

_I need to be better._

_For him._

_I have to be better._

“Akira, how is your pain?” Maruki finally broke the silence.

“I took some over the counter stuff but it didn’t do anything. It hurts to breathe.”

Maruki thought for a moment. His line of work didn’t give him access to the medicine Akira needed. Then an idea suddenly came to him.

“There’s a clinic near where you live, right?”

“Yeah.” Akira furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“I’ll drop by there in the morning and get something for you.”

“Takuto, thank you but you don’t have to do that. I can do it. She knows me and knows my situation.”

Maruki shook his head. “I can’t do that. Besides, you said it yourself. You need to lay low.”

Akira smiled. “Thank you. Hey, do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Of course not. Actually let me help you with a bath. I want to make sure your wounds are clean. Also, I have some essential oils that will help until I can get the medicine.”

“Sure.” Akira blushes a little.

Maruki got the bath ready and helped Akira get in. He looked over the cuts and got to work carefully washing Akira’s torso.

Akira sighs happily. The temperature was perfect and he was feeling the effects of the oils.

Once Maruki was finished he left the room so Akira could finish cleaning up and get clothes on.

Akira walked out of the bathroom ruffling his hair with a towel. He was wearing Maruki’s pajamas since being a dead man and on the run meant he didn’t want to risk going home just yet. So the only clothes he had were the ones on his back.

Both the pant legs and the sleeves were a bit too long but Akira didn’t care. They were soft and comfortable. He sat down on the couch next to Maruki.

Maruki couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Akira was too adorable.

“How do you feel?”

“Better than before.” He said, laying his head on Maruki’s lap.

“Good to hear.” Maruki smiled and ran his fingers through Akira’s hair.

The news was still talking about Phantom Thieves and various people giving their own theories on why the leader offed himself.

Akira lets out a small laugh. “They’re all wrong.”

Maruki sighed and continued to play with Akira’s hair. “Aren’t they?” He chuckled in return.

“Thank you again, Takuto. I know you are putting yourself at risk by sheltering me here. I just couldn’t put Sojiro in harm’s way so I came here instead. Though coming here puts you in the same boat but the risk was far less. I will find a way to repay you someday.”

“O-Oh… don’t worry about repaying me. Really, i-it’s fine!” Maruki insisted, his voice clearly flustered. Akira opened his mouth to chuckle again but he simply exhaled, his eyes lulling while fingers still played with his hair.

“Takuto, you’re too humble for your own good. Though, that is something I love about you.”

“L-Love?” Maruki blushed.

“Yeah… Does that mean I love you, Takuto?”

Maruki couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. “I-I think so. Though, that is something only you can decide.”

“Hmm, in that case… I say yes. Yes, it is.” Akira smiled.

Maruki's hand halted its movement. He was stunned even though he saw it coming. It had been a long time since he last said those words. Anything made him freeze. They haven’t been dating for very long. Though, Maruki knew Akira can’t control when he falls in love. It was also unlikely age had anything to do with it. Maruki exhaled slowly he needed to respond.

“… I feel the same.” He finally admitted.

Akira perked up. He sat on his knees. “Really?”

Maruki nodded.

Akira smiles and sits on Maruki's lap. He chuckles softly. “You know, there’s another advantage of dating someone older than me.”

Maruki smiles and goes back to playing with Akira’s hair. “What’s that?”

“I can use you as a body pillow.” Akira tucks his head in the crook of Maruki's neck.

Maruki chuckled. “You could end up getting taller than me.”

“I guess I should enjoy this then,” Akira smirks.

Maruki wraps his arms around Akira. “Let’s go to sleep. I’ll even carry you, free of charge.”

Akira chuckled. “I’m too comfy to even argue.”

**-0-**

The next day Maruki got up before Akira woke up so he could get the medicine. Maruki arrived at the clinic after nearly getting lost. It was a nice little place tucked away. No wonder he almost walked by it. He was greeted as soon as he came in.

“Welcome. How can I help you?”

“Ah, yes. Um, you know Akira Kurusu, right?”

Takemi nodded. “Let’s talk in the back.” She gestures to the door.

Maruki nodded and walked in.

“So you’re the one who’s been taking care of him, I take it.”

“Yes. He came to me after he faked his death. He was afraid of putting Sakura-san in danger.”

“I see. So what medicine does he need?”

Maruki adjusted his glasses. “Well, his entire torso is bruised and cut up. He also said it hurts to breathe.”

“I see. One moment.” Takemi gets up and walks out. Returning a moment later with a bag in her hand. “Give him this.” She hands over the bag. “This is pretty strong especially compared to the other stuff he usually buys from me. So make sure he takes it easy when he takes it. Oh, and make sure he takes it with food. Otherwise, he’d likely blackout. As for the pain with breathing, it sounds like a bruised lung but make sure he sees me at some point. I’d like to make sure.”

Maruki nods. “Of course and thank you, Takemi-san.”

Takemi smiled. “Of course. Oh, you probably already know this but make sure he gets plenty of rest.”

Maruki nods and makes his way back to his apartment.

Once he got back he decided to get food cooking.

Once Maruki was done he went back to wake up the sleepy head. He leaned against the door frame and looked at Akira. Akira was lying on his left side. His head resting on his arm. His other arm was resting on his head.

Maruki chuckled softly and walked over to him. "Akira…" He said softly as he gently rubbed Akira's back.

Akira stirred, his eyes half-lidded as they adjusted to the light.

"Come on, lunch is ready," Maruki said, still rubbing his back.

"Mmm…food but comfy…" Akira said, his voice still laced with sleep.

Maruki chuckled. This was so adorable.

"Carry me…please." Akira was puppy-dog eying it but his sleepy eyes made it hard to convey that.

Maruki couldn't help but laugh now. "What? Too comfy to move?" He said in a teasing tone.

"…Yes."

Maruki shakes his head and removes the covers so he could pick up Akira. He carefully wrapped his arms around the raven and carried him to the kitchen. He set him down in the chair.

Akira smiled. "Thank you."

Maruki went to grab some food and then handed it to Akira. He also hands him the pill. "Take this every six hours and with food. It works better that way. Also no more than three a day."

"Yes, doctor." Akira teased. Gulping down the pill. The after taste made him stick out his tongue and shake his head. “Gross! Why didn’t you warn me first?!” He took a long drink of orange juice.

Maruki rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. Though, would you have taken it without any problems had I said something?”

Akira looked down. “Probably not…” He mumbled.

Maruki ruffles Akira’s hair. “It’s alright. I had a feeling you would react that way. It’s a pretty common reaction for your age group.”

Akira smiled. “Will it make me sleepy?”

“Probably. Sleepiness is a common side effect.” Maruki pushed his glasses up. “I wouldn’t worry about it though. Sleep will help your body heal so the more of it you can get the better.”

Akira nodded. “Alright.”

“Taking your age, height, and weight into account. I’d say 20 to 30 minutes is when it should kick in.”

“That’s all? I hope I don’t just crash somewhere…” Akira mumbled.

“Just take it easy for today and you’ll be fine.” Maruki rubbed his back.

Akira sighed. “Take it easy huh? But I don’t like lazing about.”

“Really? You do like sleeping though.” Maruki pointed out.

Akira huffed. “Sleeping and being lazy isn’t the same thing.”

“Right…So you wanting to stay in bed and making me carry you wasn’t you being lazy, huh?” Maruki teased.

Akira’s cheeks turn red. “I-I just wanted to hear your heartbeat.” He admitted shyly.

Maruki’s eyes went wide with surprise. He honestly was expecting a sly or smooth response. “Really?”

Akira nods, looking down at the table.

Maruki smiled. “Come here.” He gestures for a hug.

The still blushing raven stood up and walked over to Maruki. Maruki wraps his arms around him and gently pressed Akira’s ear to his heart.

“So this is what you wanted?”

Akira tightens his grip. “Yes.”

“Come on, I can see in your eyes that medicine is kicking in. You could use a nap.” Maruki picks up Akira and carries him to bed.


	4. See Me

Maruki worked on his laptop while Akira slept. Though he just couldn’t keep focused on anything. His mind kept going to Akira.

  
  


“Poor kid has been through so much lately.” Maruki shakes his head. “No, not a kid, he’s a man. I need to see him as such. He needs that from me.”

  
  


Maruki closes his laptop and stands up. “We’re going to have a nice dinner tonight. We both need a break from everything.”

  
  


Maruki grabbed his coat before heading out.

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


Akira woke up and found himself alone. He took out his phone and messaged Maruki.

  
  


**Akira: Where are you?**

  
  


**Maruki: Oh, hey. How was your nap?**

  
  


**Akira: Pretty good.**

  
  


**Maruki: You should take a shower. I am taking you out tonight.**

  
  


**Akira: What?**

  
  


**Maruki: ;)**

  
  


Akira returned his phone to his pocket. “I guess I’ll shower.”

  
  


While Akira was in the shower Maruki had returned home.

  
  


Maruki put his coat back in the closet.

  
  


“Akira, I’m home!” Maruki called out.

  
  


Akira came out of the shower a few moments later. He was wearing another set of Maruki's clothes. He had on a light blue button-up shirt which was left unbuttoned. A simple white shirt was worn underneath that. Some faded jeans. Black shoes finished off the look.

  
  


"You look good in that" Maruki mused out loud.

  
  


"So where are we going for dinner?" Akira asked, adjusting his glasses.

  
  


"Secret." Maruki simply said. He held out his hand. "Ready?"

  
  


Akira nodded and held hands with Maruki.

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


The two sat in silence for a while until Maruki broke it.

  
  


“Here, it’s time for another pill.” He said, handing Akira the pill.

  
  


“Thanks.” Akira set it aside until their food arrived.

  
  


“I wish I had the money to take you somewhere a bit nicer…” Maruki rubbed the back of his neck.

  
  


Akira shook his head. “No, this is perfect. As long as I am with you I don’t care.”

  
  


Maruki smiled. “You’re such a sweetheart. How did someone like me find someone like you?”

  
  


Akira shrugged. “My friends say I’m special. I tell them I’m just lucky.”

  
  


“Hmm, well whatever the reason I am very glad we met.” He said with a smile.

  
  


“Me too.” Akira returned the smile.

  
  


Their food arrived and they sat in silence once again while enjoying their meal. Once they had their fill. They had a light conversation.

  
  


“That was great. Thank you for the food.” Akira said with a smile.

  
  


“Of course. Do you want dessert, sweetheart?”

  
  


Akira perked up upon hearing the pet name.

  
  


"No, thanks." He said, looking down at his phone.

  
  


Maruki tilted his head. "What's up?"

  
  


Akira held up his phone, showing off a picture of Morgana with sad eyes. "My cat misses me. I miss him too." He said, grabbing his drink. He played with the straw in his mouth before taking a sip.

  
  


Maruki studied his behavior. There's more to this then just missing a pet. Something else was on Akira's mind. Maruki decided to probe a little.

  
  


"Akira, what's on your mind?"

  
  


Akira looked up from his phone. He put his phone down on the table and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I want to show you something."

  
  


"Okay, what is it?"

  
  


Akira shook his head. "We can't do it here." He stood up and grabbed his phone. He put his hands and phone in his pockets. He gestures for Maruki to follow him.

  
  


Maruki leaves what they owe and quickly catches up to Akira.

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


Once they reached their designation Akira took his phone out and thumbed through it.

  
  


**Beginning navigation.**

  
  


"What the…" Maruki was in total shock as everything around them changed.

  
  


"Welcome to the Metaverse," Akira said with a smirk.

  
  


"Wait, you mean we're…."

  
  


Akira nodded.

  
  


"Ak-"

  
  


"Joker." Akira cut him off. "I am Joker here. For safety reasons and it's cooler."

  
  


"I see. So what's with your outfit? Maruki asked, still taking in the place.

  
  


"This is my rebel spirit showing."

  
  


"You look like a gentleman thief. I can see where the name Phantom Thieves came from now."

  
  


Maruki looked over Akira. “Your rebel spirit, huh? Somehow I don’t find it surprising it looks like this. Can you show me how you fight?”

  
  


“Sure. Mona, you can come out now.”

  
  


Suddenly a cat looking creature appeared out the shadows. “Took you long enough, Joker.” Morgana huffed. “My paws were starting to hurt from the rails.”

  
  


Maruki’s eyes went wide. “What kind of monster cat is that?!”

  
  


“Monster cat? First off, I am NOT a cat! I am Mona and don’t forget it!”

  
  


Maruki tilted his head in confusion. “But you look like a cat…”

  
  


Morgana points to Maruki. “Exactly!”

  
  


“I-I’m not sure if I follow.” Maruki rubbed the back of his neck.

  
  


Akira chuckled. “It’s fine, this happens all the time. Just think of him as an annoying kid stuck in a cat’s body.” Akira smirked.

  
  


“Why you…” Morgana narrowed his eyes and glared at Akira.

  
  


Akira laughed and then ran up grabbing Morgana. He gave him a quick pet before tossing him towards the rails. “Transform!”

  
  


“Meoooow!” Morgana turns into his bus form before landing.

  
  


Maruki was too stunned to speak.

  
  


“Get in!” Akira commanded as he got in the driver’s seat.

  
  


“Oh right!” Maruki ran over and got into Mona.

Maruki kept his hands in his lap. He was unsure if he should touch anything. “So uh, we’re in a cat-bus…”

  
  


“I know, right? Don’t worry you’ll get used to it. Now buckle up, it’s showtime!” Akira grinned and started the engine.

  
  


“Wait, you’re-”

  
  


Before he could finish Akira slammed on the gas. “Whoa!”

  
  


Akira’s grip on the wheel tightens. “Hang on!” He slammed into a shadow, starting a fight.

  
  


“Joker do you need my help?” Morgana yelled out so he could be heard over the engine.

  
  


“Nah, I got this! Just make sure Takuto is watching, okay?”

  
  


“Takuto…Oh right. Will do!” Morgana gently shakes himself to get Maruki’s attention. “You heard him! Watch!”

  
  


“Whoa, okay, okay. I’m watching.” Maruki said, adjusting himself and his glasses.

  
  


Maruki studied the fight carefully. A part of him was impressed but another part was worried. Akira had things now but what happens when he doesn’t? What damage could be done to him and his friends?

  
  


_Sure we are in the Metaverse right now and sure their Personas could heal them. However, I am sure some injuries remain even after healing. How can I let Akira-my boyfriend continue doing this?_

  
  


Maruki shook his head.

  
  


_No, I can’t do that. Akira knows what he is doing and I have to trust in that and him. I will support him in doing this no matter what. That’s what it means to be in a relationship._

  
  


“So what do you think?” Morgana broke the silence.

  
  


“Oh, uh. About what?”

  
  


“About Joker, duh. Has it accorded to you why he brought you here? Why did he let you see this?”

Maruki sat in thought for a moment. Why did Akira bring him here? He already guessed Akira was a Phantom Thief so what reason would he have to show him?

  
  


“You might have already noticed but Joker is different when he comes to the metaverse. He’s free. Free to be himself. Our other teammates pretty much behave the same but Joker…It’s like he becomes a completely different person. Now that I have said that, maybe now you can answer the question.”

  
  


Maruki nods, “Yes. I understand what you’re getting at now. Joker knows I love Kurusu but he wants to know if I love him as well.”

  
  


“Yes. Joker told me before coming here that was something that has been on his mind for a few days. I was the one that made the suggestion that he take you here. Oh, don’t worry your relationship is safe with me. No one else knows.”

  
  


“Yes, thank you.” Maruki sighed.

  
  


“So I ask again. What do you think about Joker?”

  
  


“Joker is confident and plans ahead almost as if he knows what the enemy is thinking. He likes…no loves to show off. Almost to the point of being reckless which, I am sure he has been reckless once or twice. That grin on his face tells me he takes enjoyment in killing those creatures. His posture is slack. Most people would be stiff even if they think they can win. This tells me he is not only confident but also relaxed. He is not concerned about those creatures he faces at all.”

  
  


“Whoa, you came to all of that just by watching him one time? That’s amazing!” Morgana said, feeling excited and in disbelief.

  
  


Maruki chuckles, “Yeah, well I became a counselor for a reason.”

  
  


“I can see why Joker fell for you. You’re like him in a lot of ways.”

  
  


“Really? Would you mind explaining that?” Maruki stood and sat in the driver’s seat.

  
  


“Well like you said, Joker plans ahead. I can tell you do too. Joker puts others before himself. You do as well. Both of you are really good people.”

  
  


Maruki nods. “I see. Thank you.”

  
  


“Maruki-san?”

  
  


“Yes?”

“Promise me something. Promise me you will put 110% into your relationship with Joker. Joker is as you know very mature for his age and those traits we talked about make him a great person but they can also be his downfall. I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t forget he is still a kid and if for some reason things don’t work out. Just be straight with him.”

  
  


“I promise, Mona.”

  
  


Just then Akira returned to the bus. “Sorry, that took longer than I thought it would.”

  
  


“It’s fine. I had a good chat with Mona.”

  
  


“Oh? What about?”

  
  


“We talked about you.” Said, Morgana.

  
  


“Oh okay. Hey, I’m gonna pass out in the back. Takuto you drive.” Akira crawls into the back.

  
  


“Wait, I don’t know how to leave here.” Maruki had panic in his voice. When he didn’t get a response he looked behind him. He saw a sleeping raven on the seat. “Uh, he really did pass out.”

  
  


“Is Joker okay? It isn’t like him to be that exhausted.” Morgana asked concern laced his voice.

  
  


“He’s still recovering from a beating, you know the one the police did. The medicine I have been giving him must have kicked in but he must have not felt it until the rush died off.”

  
  


“I see. Well, let’s return home.”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


Maruki managed to make it out of the Metaverse and he was able to get to his apartment. All the while carrying a sleeping teenager. Maruki was glad he caught no one's attention.

  
  


He somehow managed to get the door open and walked inside. Using his foot to shut the door behind him. He went to his bedroom and laid Akira down on the bed. Maruki then took Akira's shoes off so he could be comfortable.

  
  


Maruki kneels down and kissed Akira on the forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart." He whispered softly before leaving the room.

  
  


Maruki looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight.

  
  


_I guess I should get to bed soon myself._

  
  


He went to work getting ready for bed. He cleaned up the kitchen a bit before going to wash up and brush his teeth. He quietly went back to his bedroom and grabbed some PJs. Maruki decided to get dressed elsewhere to minimize the noise. Once finished he returned to his bedroom.

  
  


Maruki stood there for a moment. Despite the darkness, he knew where Akira was and watched him. This will be the first time they sleep together. Maruki did think about sleeping on the couch but something told him Akira needed him there. So he quietly got in bed.

  
  


Maruki paused for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Akira. He wanted Akira close to him. Akira didn't even stir but he did nuzzle into Maruki's chest. Maruki smiled and began to doze off.

  
  


This was the happiest he felt in years. He wanted this to last forever.


	5. Leader

Maruki woke up and realized he had weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Akira sleeping. He smiles and pets Akira's hair. He didn’t want this moment to end so he just laid there. He didn’t have anything to do anyway.

About an hour later Akira woke up. His half-lidded eyes scanned the room. The sound of soft breathing piques his attention. A heartbeat smooth and slow pulsed through his head. Akira soon realized he was resting on Maruki’s chest.

_Wait, didn’t I fall asleep on the Mona bus? Takuto must have brought me to his bedroom. Haha, I guess he really did drive us home. Wait, home? Well, love is what makes a house a home. I do love Takuto. Leblanc will always be my first home but I belong here with Takuto._

Akira smiled and carefully sat up. He looked at the sleeping Maruki. Studying his body, Akira's cheeks were burning. They have been together for a while now but Akira never really had a chance to really see Maruki until now. The girls at school always talked about how hot Maruki was but Akira never really paid attention to that. However, at this moment he really could see it.

Akira crawled over to Maruki so he was right next to his face. He leans down to kiss him on his lips.

Maruki stirs, his eyes half-lidded for a moment and then they go wide when he realizes what is happening.

Akira pulls away with a smirk. “Morning Takuto.”

“That was quite a wake-up call.” Maruki blushed and chuckled.

“Who’s the sleepyhead now?” Akira said, still smirking.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart but I was actually awake first. I just fell asleep again.”

Akira huffed. “Rude.”

“There’s always next time.” Maruki sat up and reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

Akira did the same and grabbed his phone. Maruki crawled over to Akira and sat next to him. Akira was going through any missed messages or news. Maruki wanted Akira’s attention. He hugged Akira from behind.

“Oof. Hey…” Akira was so absorbed into his phone that the sudden hug surprised him. Maruki took the opportunity to grab his phone and set it aside.

“You look at this later.”

“Okay…” Akira felt Maruki’s warm breath on his neck.

Akira turned around so he was facing Maruki. “Takuto…I want to make out.”

“Me too.”

Akira pushed him back down on the bed. The kiss was full of passion and lust.

**-0-**

After they finished their session they took a shower, though not at the same time. Neither of them was quite ready for that step yet.

Since Akira showered first he was sitting on the couch watching tv while waiting for Maruki to get out. Watching TV felt strange to him. It was something he never did much of. So naturally, he got bored of it pretty quickly. Being on the run and dead really sucked and being cooped up was starting to get to him. Sure he had gone out last night with Maruki but that was at night. Akira wanted to go somewhere during the day. So without thinking he grabbed his hoodie and left.

Moments later Maruki walked out of the bathroom. He stood in surprise to find himself alone. He did give Akira a spare key but he thought Akira would have said something first. Beyond that, moving was more dangerous during the day. Maruki did his best not to worry but the longer he was left with his thoughts the more worried he became.

Maybe he just needed to do some Phantom Thieves business. Yeah, I’m sure that’s it…right? What if it was that but something happened? Maybe he just went out to get some fresh air. Wait, how long has he even been gone? Was it the whole time I was in the shower or did he just leave? Did he remember to take his medicine? What if he forgot? He would be in pain right now…suffering.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone chiming. He takes his phone out and looks at it.

“New message…” Maruki thumbs through the message.

**???: Hello, you’re Doctor Maruki, correct?**

**Maruki: Yes, I am.**

**???: Look, sorry to contact you like this but I wanted to let you know before the news did.**

**Maruki: I don’t understand. What’s going on? Who are you?**

**???: We know you are the one who has been hiding the former leader of the Phantom Thieves. If you turn yourself in we might consider lighting the charges.**

**Maruki: Wait! What do you mean former leader?!**

**???: We had no choice but to kill him. After his first breakout, we weren’t willing to take any chances once we found him.**

**Maruki dropped to the floor.**

**Maruki: Why…**

_-No response-_

Maruki desperately searched for Akira’s contact info. This couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. Just when he was about to send a text the banging at his door stopped him. He got up to open it. He tackles hugs Akira when he sees him at the door.

“Oof! Geez, I wasn’t gone that long.”

“You’re alive!” Maruki cried into Akira’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I faked my death, remember? What’s gotten into you?” Akira furrowed his brows.

Maruki holds up his phone to show a strange conversation.

Akira blinked. “Um, the screen is blank.”

“Huh?” Maruki looks at his phone. It was true. There was nothing, not even a chat history.

Did I just imagine that whole thing? Did my anxiety do this?

“Takuto I like being close to you but could you possibly get off me?”

“Oh right. Sorry.” Maruki stands up allowing Akira to do the same.

Akira stood and brushed himself off. “Takuto we need to talk.” His tone was serious.

Akira walked past Maruki and sat down on the couch. Maruki followed him. Akira crosses his arms and looks at Maruki.

“Tell me what is bothering you.” He said calmly.

“Well, you left without telling me where.”

“Yes, and I am sorry about that. However, why did you freak out like that?”

Maruki sighs. “I-I get bad anxiety when someone I care about disappears without telling me first. I can’t help it. As soon as worry kicks in I lose control. A similar thing happened when I thought you died. I get stuck in my head and consumed by my thoughts.”

Akira uncrosses his arms and goes to hug Maruki. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I was just desperate for fresh air and left without thinking.”

“It’s alright. I am sorry for overreacting.”

Akira pulls away. “I will make sure to let you know for now on”

“Thank you.”

Akira winched a little.

Maruki sighed. “You forgot your medicine, didn’t you?”

Akira nods.

Maruki gets up and grabs the bottle off the counter. He removes the lid and shakes a pill out. He returns the lid and then heads back to Akira. “Here.” He said, handing the pill over.

“Thanks” Akira downed the pill and drank water from a bottle he had.

“Here let me get you something to eat.”

“No, it’s fine.” Akira insisted.

“I told you not to have an empty stomach with the medicine. You could get lightheaded and/or throw up. With your weight that is a very real possibility.” Maruki furrowed his brows in concern.

“You worry too much.” Akira downed the rest of his water.

“This isn’t about worry. I don’t think you fully understand how strong this medicine is.” His tone was stern now.

Akira was a little taken aback by Maruki's tone of voice.

"I am going to get you something to eat. I'm not asking." Maruki goes into the kitchen.

Akira just sat there and watched him. Suddenly his phone chimed. He reaches in his pocket and grabs it. The message made him feel sick. "Fuck them…"

Maruki's attention piqued. "Hm? Did you say something, sweetheart?" He paused his cooking and walked over to the table.

Akira thumbed through his phone. He didn't seem to have heard Maruki.

Maruki placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” Maruki spoke softly.

“My father sent me a text asking me how things are. Such a dumbass thing to say…He would know how things were if he actually gave a damn about me.” Akira storms off, heading straight to Maruki’s room. He slams the door behind him.

Maruki sighs and resumes cooking. Maruki wanted to go after him but he knew Akira needed to be alone. Besides, the food wasn’t going to cook itself.

**-0-**

Akira was lying on his stomach on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. He had headphones on, blocking out the sounds of his own crying.

I hate that man so much. Why can’t he just ’forget about me? I already don’t exist to them so why even bother with text showing fake concern for me. What is the point? Tch, don’t tell me the fool actually thinks I will reply to him if he shows effort in contacting me. He should just take a page from mom’s book and give up.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. “Sweetheart, I have lunch here. Do you want me to leave it here for you to grab or can I come in?”

There was a moment of silence. “Come in.” Akira finally said.

Maruki opens the door and walks in. He made sure to close it behind him. He goes to set the food down on the nightstand before turning to look at Akira. He studies Akira. His cheeks were wet from tears, eyes were red. He walked over and ran a gentle hand along Akira’s back.

“You wanna talk?” He asked softly.

Akira shakes his head.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Akira shakes his head again.

“Alright.”

The silence was shared between them for a while.

“Takuto…” Akira mumbled.

“Yes?”

“Can I eat here?”

“Of course you can.” Maruki smiled.

Akira sat up and grabbed the plate from the nightstand. “Thanks for the food.” He said before digging in.

“I am going to go work on my laptop in the living room. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Work in here,” Akira said with his mouth full.

“Well if you insist.”

Maruki grabbed his laptop from the kitchen and returned to the bedroom where he sat on the bed next to Akira. Akira watched him as he ate. Once finished he set the plate on the nightstand and took his phone out since he felt it vibrate. There was a group chat message. Akira flopped onto his back and typed away.

**Ryuji: Yo! What is everyone up to?**

**Ann: Homework. Let me guess, you need help.**

**Ryuji: How didya know?**

**Ann: ;)**

**Yusuke: You have particular behavior that makes things like this easy to spot.**

**Futaba: Ryuji is too obvious.**

**Haru: I have to agree.**

**Makoto: You should focus on your homework, Ryuji.**

**Ryuji: But I don’t wanna.**

**Akira: Listen to your Queen, Ryuji.**

**Futaba: Nice one!**

**Ryuji: Hey! She’s your Queen too!**

**Akira: LUL**

**Futaba: You know, both your Queen and Leader said to get to work. Now you have no choice. >:)**

**Ryuji: Aw man! No Fair!**

**Ryuji is offline**

**Akira: Haha, That was easier than I thought.**

**Kasumi: Akira-Senpai seems to be in a good mood today.**

**Ann: I didn’t know Yoshizawa-Chan was in chat.**

**Makoto: Oh sorry, I forgot to mention it. It was Akira’s request.**

**Ann: Wait, does that mean she knows?**

**Akira: Yeah.**

**Kasumi: I am too busy right now to be a member but I still want to keep in touch with everyone. So I asked Senpai if it was okay.**

**Ann: A member? So she has a Persona?**

**Akira: Yup.**

**Haru: Oh wow, I would love to see your Persona sometime, Yoshizawa-Chan.**

**Futaba: Same!**

**Yusuke: I am quite interested as well.**

**Ann: I bet it’s beautiful!**

**Kasumi: Thanks, everyone! Maybe I can find time soon.**

Akira closes the chat and puts his phone back in his pocket. He rolls over into his side and looks at Maruki. He covers his mouth as he yawns. The medicine was kicking in again.

"Getting sleepy?" Maruki asked while still looking at his laptop.

"Huh? Me? Sleepy? Nah. You're hearing things." Unfortunately, Akira's attempt at humor was ruined by a poorly timed yawn. "Dammit."

Maruki chuckled. "Go ahead and take a nap. I can keep myself busy."

Akira nodded. "Alright."

**-0-**

Later in the evening, Maruki had gone out while Akira slept. He just needed to get some things done. Which meant Akira woke up alone. He looked at the clock and saw it was four. He gets off the bed and heads to the living room.

“Hey, Akira.”

“Huh? Morgana? How did you get in here?” Akira looks around for his cat.

Morgana hopped on the back of the couch. “Over here, silly.”

Akira goes over and pets Morgana. “Hey, buddy. What brings you here?”

“Nothing in particular. Just thought I’d drop by and see how you’re doing.”

Akira picks up Morgana and puts him on his shoulder. “I’m doing well.”

“Good to hear. So where is your boyfriend?”

Akira shrugs. “Dunno. I just woke up from a nap so he must have left while I was asleep.”

“I see. This is actually good timing. I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Akira furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?”

Morgana licked his paw and cleaned his face. “It’s not really something's wrong. I just thought since I had a chat with Maruki-San. I would talk to you as well.”

Akira sits down on the couch. “Okay.”

“So basically what he and I talked about was Joker.”

“Oh, so what did he say?”

“He was amazing! He was able to describe you so accurately.”

“Good. Did he feel any different towards me?”

“Not that I could tell. If anything he loves you more.”

“Wait, he didn’t say if he loves Joker?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Akira crossed his arms. “I guess I’ll ask him myself.”

“Probably for the best.”

Just then the front doorknob turned and Maruki walked in.

“Welcome back, Takuto,” Akira said, smiling.

“Oh hey, you’re awake. Was your nap good?”

Akira nods.

“Come here, I got some clothes for you.”

“Oh?” Akira stood up and walked over to Maruki.

Maruki hands him a bag. “I hope you’ll like them. I had to go by my limited knowledge of what I’ve seen you wear.”

Akira smiles. “Thank you, Takuto.” He kisses his cheek.

Maruki notices Morgana. “Oh hey, Morgana was it?”

Morgana waves his paw. “Hey.”

“The cat…talked?”

“Yup,” Akira said it like it was obvious. “Since you heard him in the Metaverse. Your mind makes the connection in reality.”

“I see…interesting.”

Morgana hops over to Maruki's shoulder. “I have decided to stay with Akira here. The attic was boring without him around.”

Maruki smiles and scratches Morgana’s ears. “Well, I’m sure he will be happier now that you’re here. I know you’re not a cat but petting helps relieve stress and lower blood pressure.”

Akira nods and pets Morgana as well. Morgana purrs.

**-0-**

Later Maruki and Akira were sitting at the table eating dinner. Morgana had a bowl of tuna.

“Takuto?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“My hand is lonely.” Akira held his hand out.

Maruki chuckled. “You’re cute.” He holds Akira’s hand.

After dinner, Maruki was cleaning the dishes. Akira hugged him from behind.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Maruki said, still cleaning.

Akira slides his hands under his shirt. His fingers teasing the edges of his nipples. “Let’s have sex.”

Maruki stops cleaning and his body stiffens. “S-So sudden!” He couldn't help but be a little flustered.

Akira’s fingers tease the tips. Maruki felt a heatwave pulse down through his hip.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Akira grinned and walked with a swagger to Maruki's bedroom. Maruki followed him.

Maruki was no virgin but he hadn’t had sex in so long he might as well be. He decided to let Akira take the lead. Akira was clearly far more confident than he was. His point is proven when he sees Akira lying on the bed shirtless. Maruki’s cheeks turn bright red.

He swallows hard and walks over to him. He sits on the bed.

Akira chuckled. “You’re cute when you're flustered.”

“W-Well, I was minding my own business cleaning the dishes.”

Akira straddles Maruki and unbuttons his shirt. He kissed Maruki while he works on the buttons. Once the buttons were done Akira slides the shirt off. He took a moment to take in Maruki's physique. He licks his lip as he looks him over. Maruki was thin but muscular. He was surprised by that though. He did carry him with ease, after all.

“You like what you see?”

Akira growls and undoes Maruki's belt.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The rest of their clothes piled up in random spots on the floor. Somewhere between passionate kisses and panting. Hickeys found their way on Maruki's neck.

“You ready, Takuto?” Akira panted out. His abdomen muscles pulsed, ready for the climax.

Maruki hummed. “Mmm, yes.”

**-0-**

Akira was lying on top of Maruki. “Damn, sex is a workout. I’m exhausted… and tingly. Is that normal?”

Maruki chuckled. “Yeah. That high but also relaxed feeling is completely normal.”

“Do we need to get up?”

“Nope.”

“Mmm, okay. I’m gonna pass out then.”

Maruki was about to say something but noticed Akira really did pass out. Maruki blinks and laughs. “He’s good at that.” He kisses Akira’s forehead. “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

Maruki wrapped his arms around Akira and settled in for sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sex!
> 
> Yes, it finally happened. Writing sex scenes is not my strong suit. However, this was supposed to be vague and kind of open on purpose. That was never the focus of this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. :)


	6. Yen Farming

It had been a week since Akira had been on the medicine and now he was able to only need one pill a day. Which he was glad about because he had more freedom in the afternoon instead of having to nap. Though, his energy levels were still a little whack so he still took naps. It just wasn’t a daily necessity.

Akira wandered Kichijoji aimlessly. He had no real reason to be out and about other than he needed some fresh air. Morgana tried to talk him out of it but there was only so much I could do. So he just decided to enjoy the fresh air too.

“Hey, Morgana.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go to Mementos,” Akira suggested as he started to make his way to the station.

“Huh? What for?” Morgana tilted his head.

“Training. I feel rusty.”

“You? Rusty? I find that hard to believe.”

“But it’s been a week since I was last there.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Akira’s eyes went wide. “Huh? Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re up to something, Akira. So spill the beans.”

“You make it sound like I have an ulterior motive.”

“Do you?”

Akira sighed. “Fine, you got me. I need Yen.”

Morgana falls into the bag. “Whhhhat?!” He pokes his head out again. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“What?”

“ _What?_ He says. You are rich, Akira! You have two mils!”

“Hey! Getting my Personas stronger is expensive, okay!”

Morgana sighed. “Alright, let’s go.”

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


Morgana and Akira arrived at Mementos after a short train ride.

“Are you sure you want to do this, alone Joker?”

“I’m fine. As long as we don’t go too far down I can handle the shadows myself.”

“Okay.”

Akira spent a couple of hours of farming Yen. “Okay, we can go home now.”

“Super!” Morgana jumped up, momentarily forgetting he was a bus.

“Ouch!” Akira rubbed his head.

“Oops! Sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s go.”

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


Morgana and Akira were on their way home when they ran into Ryuji and Ann.

“Akira! Hey!” Ann walked over to Akira.

Akira waved to Ann and his hand returned to his pocket.

“Yo, What’s up?” Ryuji asked as he followed Ann.

“Not much. I just got back from Mementos. Yen farming.”

“Lady Ann, how are you doing today?”

“I am doing good. What about you, Morgana?”

“I am doing good as well, Lady Ann.”

“So what are you two doing here? Ann asked curiously.

“Dr. Maruki is still hiding Akira,” Morgana answered.

“Oh right. I forgot.” Ann giggled.

“We’re here because Ann wanted to go shopping,” Ryuji said, a bored tone to his voice.

“Yeah, I wanted to check out the stuff here.”

“Well, we should head back,” Morgana said, not wanting to keep Akira out in the open longer than necessary.

“Of course. Bye Morgana and Akira.” Ann waves at them and she and Ryuji head to the station.

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


They returned to Maruki’s apartment and Akira was surprised to see Maruki was not home yet.

“Huh. I wonder where Takuto is.” Akira set his bag down.

“Why not send him a text?” Morgana suggested.

Akira took his phone out and thumbed through his contact list until he found Maruki’s information.

**Akira: You busy right now?**

**Maruki: Yes, sorry sweetheart. I will get back to you later.**

**Akira: Okay.**

Akira put his phone back in his pocket.

“Well, what did he say?” Morgana licked his paw.

“He said he was busy.”

"Oh. I guess you have to wait then." Morgana said, hopping off Akira's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Akira sits down on the couch. "I don't feel good…"

"Oh?"

"I feel light-headed."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

Akira shakes his head.

"Uh, just hang in there. I'll see if there is anything in the kitchen." Morgana runs into the kitchen.

Morgana hastily searches every inch of the kitchen.

“Here. I can only carry so much.” He said as he went back to the kitchen.

Akira grabs the juice box and puts the straw in and sips.

Morgana returns again with an apple. “Here.”

Akira grabs the apple. “Thanks.”

“Geez, Akira. What would you do without me, huh?” Morgana teased.

“Pass out.” Akira simply said as if it was obvious.

Morgana’s eyes go wide. “Oh right…”

Akira laid back on the couch and played with the straw in his mouth. “Hey, Morgana.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for being a handful. I know I should take care of myself better. I just don’t think about eating when I’m by myself.”

Morgana sits on Akira’s stomach. “Why is that?”

Akira shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never had an eating schedule. I only ate when I felt hungry. Though, sometimes I wouldn’t notice for hours. Days even.”

Morgana tilted his head. “Days? Your parents didn’t feed you, did they?”

Akira shakes his head. “No. As soon as I grew tall enough to reach the fridge I had to feed myself.”

“I’m sorry Akira.”

“It’s fine. It’s in the past and I’m over it.”

“You told Dr. Maruki this, haven’t you?”

Akira nods. “Yeah, but how did you know?”

“I don't think you would have shared that unless you told someone else first. You’re a tough nut to crack, Akira.”

Akira’s phone rings and he answers it. “Hello?”

“Hello, sweetheart. Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing good. Busy day?”

“Yes. I am going to be home late.”

“I miss you.”

“I know sweetheart. I miss you too. Make sure you eat dinner, okay.”

“Okay.”

“I will do my best to get home before you go to bed.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Akira put his phone back in his pocket.

“Dr. Maruki is pretty busy today, huh?”

“Yeah…” Akira sighed.

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


It was nine O’ clock and Maruki still wasn’t home yet. Akira was laying on the couch and watching TV. Morgana was sitting next to his chest and receiving pets from Akira.

About twenty minutes later the front door opened. Akira perked up.

“I’m home!” Maruki called out.

Akira ran to him and hugged him.

Maruki hugged him back. “Hey, sweetheart.” His voice was tired.

“I am glad you’re finally home,” Akira said, giving him a kiss.

“Same here.” Maruki kissed Akira. He rested his forehead on Akira’s. “I…”

“Let’s take a shower together,” Akira whispered.

  
  


**-0-**

  
  


The morning sunshine poked its way through the curtains. Maruki stirred and he looked at his clock. It was almost ten-thirty. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Akira. Maruki brushes Akira’s bangs and then kisses his forehead. Akira stirs and smiles.

“Morning sweetheart.”

“Morning.” Akira stretched and yawned.

“You ready for breakfast?” Maruki asked, gently rubbing Akira’s shoulder.

Akira nodded.

Akira looked through his phone while he waited for Maruki to finish cooking.

**Ryuji: So what are we going to do about Shido?**

**Ann: What can we do?**

**Futaba: Why don’t we see if he has a Palace?**

**Akira: He does. I checked.**

**Futaba: Wow, now that’s our leader!**

**Yusuke: Well, it’s not really that surprising that a person like that has a Palace.**

**Futaba: You’re right.**

**Ryuji: We should meet up and figure out where the Palace is.**

**Haru: I am free tomorrow.**

**Makoto: Tomorrow for me as well.**

**Yusuke: That works for me as well.**

Akira looked up from his phone and looked at Maruki for a moment.

**Akira: Works for me.**

**Ryuji: Okay then! See you guys tomorrow!**

Akira put his phone back in his pocket.

“Hey, Takuto?”

“Yes?”

“You have plans tomorrow?”

“Besides work, no. Why?”

“I have Phantom Thieves business tomorrow.”

Maruki places two plates on the table. “That’s fine.”

“Okay. Thanks for the food.”

**-0-**

In the afternoon Akira decided to do some people watching with Yusuke. It took Akira a minute or so to convince Yusuke it was fine and to not worry.

After about five minutes of silence, Yusuke finally spoke up.

“Thank you for joining me today and of course talking me into it.”

Akira nods.

“Akira, I would like to ask a personal question.”

“What is it?”

"I know Dr. Maruki has been hiding you but I am curious as to why he put his own life at risk for someone he has only for a few months."

Akira shrugged. "Dunno."

"The only reason that makes sense in my head is that he considers you a good friend."

"Whatever the reason, I am just glad he is willing to help me out."

Yusuke nods. "Yeah, you're right. What's important is that you are safe."

They continued their people watching for a bit longer and then Akira walked Yusuke to the station.

  
  


**-0-**

Akira spent some time playing darts before returning home. Akira walked in and saw Maruki on his laptop.

"I'm home." He said quietly.

Maruki looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Welcome back."

Akira walked over to Maruki and looked over his shoulder at the screen. Morgana pops his head out of Akira's bag.

"Hey, are we bac-oh."

Akira scans through the article Maruki was reading. "This is talking about the Metaverse existing far longer than previously thought. The TV World, The Dark Hour…Tartarus…high school turns into a giant toward. What the hell?”

“Whoa, Tartarus sounds just like Mementos!” Morgana was completely surprised.

“It does…” Akira stares at the screen. “Wait, this means there are even more Persona users out there. Morgana, you think there are people with the same ability as me?”

“It’s certainly possible.”

Maruki pushes his glasses up. “If only I could talk to them. Seeing how the Metaverse has changed over the years might explain why Mementos exist.”

Akira reached over and started typing an e-mail to the author of the article.

Maruki sat there stunned. “H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

“Sending an e-mail.”

“I see that but why?”

“You want to know more and I know you won’t do it yourself. So I am doing it for you.” Akira clicked send. “You can thank me later.” He leaned down and kissed Maruki on the forehead.

Maruki watched Akira as he went over and laid on the couch, thumbing through his phone.

Maruki blinked. “What just happened?”

Morgana hopped onto Maruki’s shoulder. “Akira just happened. Or maybe more accurately Joker just happened.”

Maruki raises a brow. “What you mean by that?”

“Akira being the leader wasn’t solely because he can use multiple Personas. You saw how much more confident he becomes. In reality, Akira holds back. He normally takes his time to make decisions. Joker on the other hand gets to the point and once his mind is set on something. There is nothing that can change it. That side of him came out there.”

Maruki furrowed his brow. “I see. Why does he hold back though?”

Morgana shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of his past.”

Maruki frowns. “There’s still so much I don’t know about Akira.”

“It’s okay. I’m around him the most and I am still learning about him.”

“You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! :D
> 
> In this chapter, I just wanted to touch on my own theory of the Metaverse existing even during Persona 3. Also, who can resist Morgana, Akira bonding? OwO


	7. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.
> 
> So this chapter has a lot of ripped dialog from the boss Akechi fight because I felt it was necessary to show the connection Akira and Akechi have. No, this isn't an AkechixAkira story but since Akechi was such an important factor in both Akira's and the player's decision to return to their reality or not. It was best to add that scene.
> 
> I really liked the whole scene but because Akira is a silent protagonist, it was a bit frustrating when he only had two... three dialog input times. Meanwhile, Akechi is pouring his heart and soul out. Akira is his rival, his friend maybe even best friend and stays silent the whole time. So when the second half of the fight starts, I wanted to show the pain of knowing just how much Akechi was suffering was affecting Akira.
> 
> Akira eventually breaking under the pressure was something that I felt was needed. Akira is a very strong, chill, and level-headed character. However, because he is also a character molded by the player. It's hard to determine how he would react to certain things. So I hope what I wrote is within the scope of what little personality we know for Akira. I personally think it is.
> 
> “Dammit, Ryuji! That’s an order! Now get out of here or I’ll kick you later for not listening!” Oh, one more thing. About that line. There are a couple of times in the game where the team makes a decision without any input from Akira. Considering that they would ask for his opinion for even the most obvious things, those times when they don't just felt odd. So I wanted to address that here.

The Phantom Thieves were alone at Leblanc discussing Shido’s Palace and what the building could be.

“What about the Diet Building?” Akira threw out.

_Candidate Found_

Yusuke furrowed his brows. “How arrogant must he be to think of himself as someone that rules over the Diet Building?”

“Our next target’s the big-shot politician Masayoshi Shido. We’re gonna do this, right?” Ryuji said, glancing over at Akira.

“We have to,” Akira said, loosening his neck muscles.

“Hell yeah! Nobody against it?” Ryuji asked, looking around the room.

“Of course!” Ann said with a serious expression.

“He will a worthy opponent.” Yusuke rubbed his shoulder and rolled his head.

“Let’s win this, together!” Haru said with determination.

“Time for revenge,” Futaba said matching everyone else’s tone.

“Then it’s unanimous!” Morgana declares.

“All we gotta do now is figure out what he thinks the Diet Building is,” Ryuji said, looking back down at his phone.

“We must stay on our toes, everyone,” Makoto said.

Everyone nods.

**-0-**

The next day Akira got a text from Makoto saying that they were meeting at the Diet Building after school and wanted him to be there as well. So when the time came he kissed Maruki goodbye and told him he might return late.

“Okay, we just need the keyword for this place.”

They spent a few minutes guessing but had no luck.

“Man, you think he has some kind of barrier up or somethin’?” Ryuji said, feeling rather defeated.

Everyone just stares at him.

“I mean, he had that research, right? It could be possible.”

Haru sighs. “Maybe calling Akira here was a bad idea.”

“Let’s head home for today.” Makoto sighed.

**-** **0-**

Once Akira arrives back home he flops onto the couch.

“You look awfully defeated,” Maruki said, sitting next to him.

“Keywords are hard…” Akira sighed, covering his face with his arm.

Maruki pokes his arm. “Wanna try and work it out together?”

Akira peeked up from his arm and then sat up. “Okay.”

Akira gave Maruki a quick explanation of how the MetaNavi works.

“I see. So you need what Shido sees the Diet Building as.”

Akira nods and sips on a juice box.

“Hmm, can you think of any words or phrases he repeated when you first ran into him?”

Akira thought for a moment. “Steer.”

“Steer?”

Akira nodded. “Steer.”

“Steer…So like a plane or ship. A ship being the more likely choice, I think.”

"Like a Cruise ship." Akira sipped on his juice.

Maruki shook his head. "Of course Shido would think of it like that."

"Well, time for the captain to go down with his ship," Akira smirked.

"Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"Please be careful with facing Shido. I…" Maruki looked down. "I can't grieve you again."

Akira puts his juice down and sits up. He holds Maruki's head and rests his forehead on Maruki's.

Akira whispers. "I promise you, I will win this, and Shido will pay for everything. Then when everything is settled down. You and I will go somewhere nice. Does that sound good to you?

A single tear rolls down Maruki's cheek. Akira wipes it away with his thumb. "Yeah, it does."

Akira kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**-** **0-**

It was the second day of the infiltration of the Palace. They just needed one more letter of recommendation. The Cleaner was the last one. Finding him took a while but they were soon hot on his trail. After a couple of escape attempts, The Phantom Thieves finally cornered him. One last attempt to attain the letter without a fight was made from Ann. She told the Cleaner that Yusuke is a great artist and could draw him a new tattoo. Yusuke was hesitant at first but was later talked into doing it.

Once Yusuke was finished everyone had their doubts it would impress the Cleaner. So it was to everyone’s surprise when he requested that Yusuke be his tattoo artist. Yusuke, of course, turned him down. Thus, trigger a fight. The Phantom Thieves won the fight, leaving the Cleaner impressed. So much so, that he simply hands the letter over to them. With the letter in hand, the thieves prepare to head out and locate the treasure. However, before they are able to leave but a familiar voice stops them.

“Long time no see.”

You!” Ryuji said, surprised.

“Why is he here?” Futaba questioned.

“Hmph… I’m impressed you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities. You truly are interesting. Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals… or perhaps even friends.”

“Could have been…? We are already rivals.” Said Akira.

Akechi laughs. “How wonderful. You don’t allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or pas selves… And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I’m envious… I wonder why we couldn’t met a few years earlier, Akira…

_It seems Akechi truly regrets this turn of events. I feel as though I understand him better now…_

“But it’s no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn’t happen in reality.”

“Crow. Why are you cooperating with someone like Shido? Are you blind? We’re on a goddamn ship! Sailing the sea of a flooded world! His true nature is-” Akechi cuts off Akira.

“Cooperating…? What are you talking about? I don’t care for Shido or this country. All this is to make Masayoshi Shido… my father… acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him.”

Everyone stands there in shock.

“Shido is your father!?” Yusuke questioned.

“Remember I said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man? So I’m his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal… My mother’s life turned for the worse after she had me… and died. I was a cursed child for her, too. I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing. But… That’s when it happened.” Akechi chuckles. “That’s when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance! I couldn’t contain my laughter!”

“You son of a…” Ryuji said, anger in his tone.

“Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society. How is that any different from the Phantom Thieves?”

“We’re not murderers!” Ann shouts.

“So what!? Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I’m going to whisper in his ear… I will tell him the truth of who I really am! And that’s when I-an utter disgrace to the world- will rule over him. I will prevail!

Akira shakes his head chuckles softly. “You are the stupidest smart person I have ever met.”

Akechi glares at Akira. “In just a few weeks, my plan would have come to fruition… but no, you just had to interfere! I can still take it back though. I’ll just need to kill you all.”

“Hmph, we won’t get killed for something like that. You talk big, but you’re really nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!” Morgana said.

“Don’t lecture me, you piece of shit… I am going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So Joker… rest easy and die.”

“Do you really think you can do it?” Asked Akira, confidently.

“Yes. I’ll do it better than you could ever imagine. That is, once I get rid of you.”

“You sure sound confident, but don’t go pressin’ your luck. We already know all your tricks back when you were working with us.”

“Joker… how could you be so successful while having such an idiot as your partner?”

Akira puts one hand on his hip and throws up the other. “You know… I wonder the same thing. It honestly keeps me up at night.”

“Hey!”

Akira chuckles. “I kid, I kid.”

Akechi chuckles. “I’ll tell you all about my true power… while you die. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave.”

Suddenly two shadows appear. “Kill them!”

A battle starts. “The mental shutdowns aren’t the only incidents people are talking about. There are also the breakdowns that cause people to turn psychotic, creating accidents and scandals… Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people’s hearts psychotic…” Akechi snicker. “That’s right! It’s my power-one that you don’t have!”

“Careful. He’s gonna try something.” Futaba warns the group.

“Allow me to show you!”

Akechi calls out his Persona but it is not Robin Hood.

“Even the feeblest existence can gain tremendous power once the chains on it’s heart are broken. You better not underestimate these two.” Akechi jumps back and watches.

After they are able to defeat the shadows. Akechi returns to finish things himself.

“I didn’t expect you to be defeated by those two. You have deceived me and escaped death after all. I wouldn’t give up my chance to massacre you with my own two hands…!”

The fight continues. With the help of Akira’s friends, he is able to take down Akechi.

Akechi chuckles. “So… neither of us had shown our true strengths, huh…? Don’t underestimate me!”

One last hit knocks Akechi to his knees. “Damn it…”

“So he’s able to turn people psychotic… I thought it was some special thing like the Nav, but it seems to be his own Persona’s power.” Morgana said.

“I can’t believe that ability to control and drive others mad was born from within his heart…” Makoto said, in disbelief.

“I'll kill you… You’re all gonna die!”

“Will you please stop!? You’re fighting the wrong people! We all hate the same guy! Why do we have to go against each other?” Ann said, trying to end the useless fighting.

“Killing us won’t make you happy,” Makoto added.

“But… I…”

“This isn’t about what Shido says! You’re your own person! You gotta know that!” Ryuji also did his best to end the fight.

“Damn it!”

“You know… sometimes I think about that fake Medjed that you guys made up… That was the worst trap… but if not for that, I don’t think I’d be here right now. Futaba pauses and tries to tie in her thoughts. “Uhhh, basically… it doesn’t matter where you start over!”

“And… you don’t really hate Joker, do you? That smile before we fought… isn’t that how you really feel? Follow your true feelings. Even if you think people hate you or don’t want you around, that’s-”

Akechi cuts off Morgana. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! Teammates? Friends? To hell with that! Why am I inferior to you!? I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public image, so someone would want me around! I am an ace detective… A celebrity! But you… you’re just some criminal trash living in an attic! So, how… How does someone like you have things I don’t!? How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me!?”

Akira’s heart was breaking. Akechi-his friend was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. It hurt. If only he could have got Akechi to open up more then maybe he could have done something. But… was it too late even then? Akira wanted to cry but he had to stay strong for his team.

“You need to stop,” Akira said, even though he knew it was hopeless.

“This argument is meaningless!” Akechi yells as a flash of his true self shows.

“A black mask?” Yusuke said in surprise.

“Oh, this is great… I’m surprised… This is actually a first for me. I might even have to try my hardest against you. You know… I just came up with a fun little idea… I wonder how far I can go with this…

“Fun?” Makoto raises a brow.

“You’re not satisfied with where we left it either, are you? Isn’t this what you really wanted? You and I are going to strike and strike again until one of us is dead! To hell with holding back! Ah… Just picturing it sends chills down my spine… What Shido thinks of me? Haha! I don’t give a shit… All I care about now is killing you… To prove I am better than you!

Here...I’ll show you who I really am. Come. Loki!”

“Again-it’s that Persona!” Said Yusuke.

Akechi's outfit starts to burn away and reveal his true outfit.

“Justice? Righteous!? Keep that shit to yourselves! You and your teammates piss me off!

“He can use two separate powers? Then everything… even his appearance was a fake!” Morgana says in surprise.

“You’re going down… I’ll destroy you… Go down with me!” Akechi sends out a wave of energy.

“No way.” Ann was in complete disbelief.

“That bastard… He made himself go psychotic!” Ryuji knew what would happen next.

Akechi laughs. “Now, let’s see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends!”

Dammit, he’s lost it! Here it comes!” Morgana warns the group.

“Diiiiie!”

The fight against the black mask starts.

“Crow, please! I don’t want to hurt you anymore!” Akira yelled, frustrated

“You’re all are just trash! I’ll destroy you… crush you...kill you.”

The fight continued. Akira felt every hit, every blow. The pain of it all was becoming too much. Memories of the times they spent together came flooding back. The time when Akechi and he had coffee together and Akechi fans noticed him. He wanted to disappear even if it was just for a moment. The next thing he knew he was wearing glasses and his hair was messy. Akira laughing across the table as his fans lost track where he was.

The time they took a bath together and Akechi opened up about his past to Akira. Even getting dressed was turned into a challenge.

Their first duel. A friendly test to see who was better. A test that made both of them feel a rush. Even after being told Akechi hated him. Akira was relived to finally know how Akechi felt. He felt closer to Akechi after that.

The first time they played pool.

“ _I’m impressed you noticed I wasn’t using my dominant hand.”_

_Akira smirks. “Maybe I should be a detective.”_

_Both of them laugh._

Akira covers his face with his hands. “Just stoooop!” The energy wave was strong enough to send everyone but Akira and Akechi flying.

“Whoa!”

Everyone nearly hits the wall behind them.

“Guys get up! We need to-”

Ryuji was being blocked by Yusuke, who shook his head.

“This isn’t _our_ fight anymore,” Makoto said calmly.

“But Joker needs our help!”

Makoto shakes her head. “No, he needs us to stay out. Why you think it was only us that flew back?”

Ryuji looks at Akira and Akechi. Finally understanding. “Alright, fine.”

Akira stood there, his whole body trembling.

“This is a first for me you know… I have never broken down in front of my team before… It’s honestly a little embarrassing. But you know what’s even more embarrassing? Being so fucking laid back that I couldn’t see just how hurt you were! The signs were so obvious.” Akira chuckles at himself. “I was such a fool. I could have done more, said more. Maybe things would be different right now… or maybe not. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I learn from my mistakes and become a better person. You said yourself, you don’t care what Shido thinks but that anger is still there. It’s not there because you hate me. It’s there because you hate him.”

Akira throws down his weapons. He takes his coat off as well and tosses it aside. “So I ask you again...Please stop this useless fighting or just kill me right now! I won’t stop you…” He holds his arms out and gets on his knees.

“Joker…You’re so lucky to have teammates that acknowledge you. And once Shido confesses his crimes, you’ll all be heroes. As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just charade. My fame and trust will vanish.”

Morgana tilts his head. “I see. So you were turning people psychotic, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining forces with Shido.”

Akechi chuckles to himself. In the end… I couldn’t be special.”

“Dude, you’re more than special,” Ryuji says as he walks back to stand next to Akira.

“It pains me to admit… but your wit and strength far exceeds ours. I was honestly… envious of your natural ability. It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you…” Makoto admitted.

“I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father, but… I sympathize with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults who took from you…” Haru added.

“But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire, you only used it for your own self-benefit.” Said Yusuke.

“If you got more than one Persona, maybe you actually have the same kinda power as Joker’s. But you trusted no one, so you only got two Personas: one for your lies, and one for your hate. Still, you thought that was enough, right? That part I totally get.” Futaba said.

“You excelled at everything over us… yet that was the one thing you lacked.” Yusuke finished off.

“All right, let’s head back and get that calling card ready,” Ryuji said sensing it was time to leave.

“It would be a pain for us if you kept getting in our way. Wanna work together and take Shido down?”

Akechi sighed. “Are you guys idiots? You should get rid of me if you don’t want me in your way.”

Akira chuckles. “You really are the stupidest smart person I have ever met.” He extends his hand. “Just take my damn hand already so we can go.”

Akechi laughs. “Never change Joker…” He takes Akira’s hand and helps him up.

Suddenly another Akechi appears.

“That’s… Shido’s cognitive version of Akechi! Morgana exclaims.

Cognitive Akechi takes out a gun and points it at the real Akechi.

“I’ll deal with the rest of you later. Captain Shido’s orders. He has no need for losers. Well… this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway.”

Akechi was in shock. “What!?”

“Did you truly believe you’d be spared after all the murders you undertook? Don’t tell me… Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once? Oh, by the way, the captain says it’s time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns.”

“What the hell, man!? That bastard’s the one who put him up to it!” Ryuji argued.

Akechi chuckles. “I see. I was wondering how he’d protect himself if I used my powers to tear through his Palace. Turns out you’re how. So he’s making a puppet kill me… Sounds like something he’d do.”

“That’s right. I’ll do anything. But look at yourself… you’re the true puppet. You wanted to be acknowledged, didn’t you? To be loved? You’ve been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.”

“It’s not too late to change. You can still join us and takedown Shido. Even if he’s your father. No, BECAUSE he is your father.” Haru said, trying to get Akechi to join them.

“What’s all that nagging about? Want me to take care of you first?”

Suddenly some shadows appear.

“No… He’s not alone! He has shadows too!” Ann pointed out.

“You know what? I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death.”

“Damn you,” Ryuji said, frustrated.

“You guys are all about doing things for others, aren’t you? Oh, that’s just the same as me. I’m going to take all the blame for our captain. I’ll die for him too.”

“This is what Shido thinks of Akechi-kun, even after making him help with the murders!?” Makoto said, in utter shock.

“Here… I’ll give you one last chance. Shoot them.”

Akechi laughs. “I was such a fool.” He takes out his gun and points it at Akira.

“Yes… That’s the you our captain wishes to see.”

Akechi chuckles. “Don’t misunderstand. You’re the one who’s going to disappear!” He turns and shoots the cognitive Akechi in the gut.

Then he shoots an emergency shutdown button. This triggers the computer system to make an announcement.

**The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall: evacuate at once.**

Upon hearing that, Akira dashes over to the other side just before the wall comes up. Trapping him on one side and the rest of the thieves on the other.

“Joker!” Everyone yells.

“I’m okay. You guys just focus on finding a way out.”

“Hell no, man! We’re staying right here!” Ryuji declares.

“Dammit, Ryuji! That’s an order! Now get out of here or I’ll kick you later for not listening!”

Ryuji swallows. “Uh, we should go.” He runs off.

“Okay guys, let’s go!” Morgana takes the lead.

Everyone followed Morgana.

Akechi chuckles. “You really are an idiot.”

Akira smirks. “Let’s do this together.”


	8. Down With The Captain

Akira and Akechi were now face-to-face with cognitive Akechi, who was slowly bleeding out and four shadows.

“I can’t believe you did that. I was all ready to give you a farewell speech too.” Akechi teased.

“I guess I have a habit of interfering with your plans,” Akira smirks.

“Let’s take care of that guy and then the shadows. You can keep up, right?”

“I should be asking you that.” Akira took his knife out.

The two of them prepared for a long battle. They focused on cognitive Akechi. He went down pretty fast. Thanks to him already being wounded. The shadows were next. They were little on the strong side but nothing they could not handle.

Akira laughs. “I was easier than I thought.”

Akechi chuckles. “You are one to talk, I had the slap you because you forgot how to use your Persona.

“Oh… Right… I forgot about that.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

“We should head home. You need to send the calling card tomorrow, right?”

“Well, it does not have to be tomorrow. But the sooner the better.”

“I see. Well, let me know when you are ready. I will be accompanying you.”

Akira nodded. “Sure thing.”

The two managed to make it out of the Palace. They went home after saying their goodbyes.

– **0–**

It was in the evening. By the time Akira arrived home he was feeling very confident in himself. After entering the apartment he saw that Maruki was sitting at the table and looking at his laptop. He hadn’t even noticed Akira walked in.

Akira sneaked over behind Maruki and grabbed his shoulders. “BOO!”

Maruki jumped almost out of his seat. “Ah!”

Akira starts laughing.

Maruki turns around and looks behind him. “Haha, very funny.” He adjusted his glasses. “So how did it go?”

Akira took a breath and then regained his composure. “Mission success!”

“Well, that is good to hear.” Maruki smiled.

“All we have to do now is send the calling card. I cannot wait.”

Maruki sat back and crossed his arms. “… But that means everyone will know you are alive.” He said with concern in his voice.

Akira put a hand on his shoulder. “It is going to be okay. This was all part of the plan, after all. This will be our biggest and flashiest calling card yet. We will take back the country!” Akira said with determination.

“I hope so. If anything goes wrong they will hunt you down and probably will not hesitate to kill you. You know that, right?”

Akira nodded. “I understand. You do not need to worry about me. I know how stressful this must be so, I understand if you do not want to be with me anymore.”

“N-No! That is not it.” Fluster clear in his voice. “I like worrying about you. Well, maybe not like par say. You know what I mean?”

Akira chuckled. “I understand.”

“So this calling card… What propose does it serve?”

Akira adjusted his glasses. “Think of it as a warning. We let the target know we found their treasure and are prepared to steal it. Now our targets don’t actually know what we did in the Palace. However, when we send the calling card, their unconsciousness, or in other words their shadow knows their treasure is in danger. This does a couple of things. One: It makes the treasure materialize. Two: The security level maxes out. This puts shadows on high alert. And three: Makes Treasure Demons appear more often. Those guys are worth a ton of Yen.”

Maruki leans forward. “How fascinating! I am curious. Who taught you all that?”

“I did,” Morgana said as he walked into the room.

“I’ve been wondering. How did you two meet?”

“It was back when I was trying to find out who I was. Akira and Ryuji just happened to stumble into Kamoshida’s Palace. I got captured by him and when they run to the cell I was in. I begged them to let me out. It took a bit to convince them but Akira in the end was the one who convinced Ryuji.” Morgana smiled. “He’s a good kid.”

Maruki nods. “Yes, he’s growing into a great man.”

Akira blushed and turned his head to hide it.

“Well, I think it’s time for dinner,” Maruki said and got up to go to the kitchen.

“Make sure you don’t stay up too late, Akira.” Morgana hopped onto the couch and sat next to Akira.

Akira nodded. “Yeah.”

**-0-**

Dinner was spent in silence. No one really had anything they wanted to share. After dinner, Akira was laying on Maruki's lap while watching TV. Maruki was massaging Akira’s scalp. Causing the raven to doze at the touch.

“Takuto…”

“Yes?”

“Make sure you tune in to the news tomorrow. I don’t want you to miss the calling card.” Akira smiled. Feeling too sleepy to smirk.

Maruki smiled. “I will make sure not to miss it then.”

Akira yawned. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Right.”

**-0-**

Maruki made sure to keep his afternoon open so he could watch for the calling card. A part of him was excited to see it but another part of him couldn’t help but worry. Relationship or not he would be worried about Akira. The stakes were high and a lot could go wrong. A lot of things needed to align just right and even then it would be tough. Maruki glanced at the TV and noticed that the news was being interrupted by a strange message. He walked over and turned up the volume.

**Yo! What** **is UP** **everybody!?**

**We are the ones you all know as The Phantom Thieves.**

**And all of us are alive and kickin’.**

**But those shitty guys in power? They’ve been manipulatin’ information to try and hide the truth.**

**So, before we appropriate our next target… We would first borrow your time!**

**The recent scandals of public figures, accidents caused by psychotic breakdowns, and mental shutdowns-these weren’t caused by unknown reasons.**

**One man is behind every single instance… simply to satiate his own greed.**

**That man was afraid his crimes would be exposed and shifted the blame on us. He even manipulated the police for that.**

**We only steal the hearts of criminals. But this asshole tried dump what he did on us. That just shows he doesn’t care about those victims at all!**

**The identity of that cowardly man is-**

The video feed is shutdown

Maruki leaned forward, anxiously gripping his knees.

Not even a minute later the feed returns.

**The man behind it all is a current cabinet member, of all things. The minister of State for Special Missions… Masayoshi Shido!**

**Everything that man says is a lie! And to prove that… Look! As you can see, all of us are alive and kickin’! I’m sure the people investigating us can tell if this is a lie or not. Shido himself will soon confess all the crimes that have committed. Please look forward to it, everyone!**

**We’re not gonna sit back and watch some crook wreck this country just ‘cause of his goddamn ego. Ain’t that right, Leader?**

**Yes. Before that happens, we will take this country!**

Maruki sat back and chuckled. “Haha, quite the calling card.”

He takes his phone out and sends a text to Akira.

**Maruki: Pretty flashy and gutsy calling card, sweetheart.**

**Akira: We had to. Such an important target needed an equally important calling card.**

**Maruki: Well, everyone knows you are alive now. So please be careful.**

**Akira: I will.**

Maruki returned his phone to his pocket.

** - 0- **

Getting to the treasure was simple since it was so close to the entrance of the Palace. After inserting the key the large door swings open reviling a giant duruma. More importantly, the room was completely empty.

“What happened to the people we heard from outside?” Questioned Ryuji.

“It’s likely those people only appear when Shido is looking for approval.” Akechi mused.

“That seems likely the explanation.” Makoto nods in agreement.

“Let’s stop gawkin’ at it and beat his ass already!” Ryuji ran ahead.

“Goddammit Skull!” Akira runs after him.

The rest of the group follow him.

“Yo! Shido, where you at!?”

Akira grabbed Ryuji’s arm. “What are you thinking!? Shido isn’t like our other targets and you can NOT rush into this. Understand?”

Ryuji nods.

“Good.” Akira changes to a whisper and narrows his eyes. “Don’t make me remind you that I am your leader.” He lets go of Ryuji’s arm.

Ryuji nods again and steps back behind Akira.

Akechi smirks. “That’s what I like to see, Joker.”

Ryuji stares at Akechi. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Announcement!” Futaba points at Shido.

“So you all decided to show up.”

“We’re the ones that have been waiting for you, asshole. What took ya so long?”

“I am a busy man. Though, I doubt a bunch of brats could understand that.”

Akechi stand next to Akira. “Hello, father.”

“Huh? So you survived…”

“Yes, you have this stubborn idiot to thank for that.”

Akira smirked.

“I see… No matter, I will just have to kill you here.”

Akira shook his head. “No way I am letting that happen.”

Shido furrowed his brow. “Wait, so you’re the one leading them. How does a punk like you become a leader of such a troublesome group?”

Akira shrugs. “I dunno. It was the cat’s idea and I went along with it.”

“I am NOT a CAT!” Morgana jumps up and waves his tiny arms in protest.

Makoto facepalms. “Joker, this isn’t the time to be funny.”

Akira puts his hands in his pockets. “It’s true though. I never volunteered to be a leader. Mona just thrust the roll on me while we barley knew each other no less. Hell, I didn’t even have a code name back then. He called me frizzy hair, dammit!”

Ryuji chuckled. “Man, I remember that.”

“The whole reason for being here has derailed and it’s not even Skull’s fault this time,” Yusuke said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

“Let me know when Joker is done venting. I will be outside.” Akechi walks out.

“You guys have no idea what pressure Mona put on me! He’s lucky I’m so laid back otherwise I would have smacked him. I prefer hanging back and listening to people not giving them orders.” Akira looks at Morgana.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Morgana questioned.

“You were so pushy, I didn’t see a point. Besides, I realized how much I enjoyed it. It felt natural.”

“I see…”

“All right, I feel better. Let’s get this over with.”

Akechi walks back into the room. “It’s about time.”

“I must agree.” Shido powers up.

**-0-**

In the first part of the fight, Shido used what he called “The Masses” as his attacker and shield. The starting line up of thieves was Joker, Crow, Skull, and Queen. After a quick round of buffs and debuffs. The fight got down to business. Queen and Fox would switch out often to switch between buffing and damage dealing. Joker wanted to make certain his team had the stamina to spare so switching out frequently was necessary. He took a support role when need be but that mostly fell on Mona’s shoulders. Mona would switch with Skull so he could catch a breather. Crow was the only one who didn’t switch and downright refused to do so. In any other situation, Joker would scold him for it but he understood the reason behind his disobedience and let it slide.

With the whole team working together they managed to defeat the masses. However, Shido was nowhere near being defeated. Joker’s caution was justified. They were in for a long battle. He looked at Crow-who seemed fine for now. He looked back at Shido.

“I can’t believe a bunch of brats is going to make me push myself.”

“Hmph! I can’t believe you have realized it yet!” Akira stepped forward.

“What…?”

“Our leader has been through hell because of you!”

“You took him to court and you still don’t remember him?” Makoto said with anger in her voice.

Shido looks at Akira. “… That voice…”

Joker takes his mask off.

“Does he look familiar now, asshole?”

Shido stands there shocked. “No way, you’re that brat from before.”

Akira puts his mask back on. “It’s about time.”

Shido laughed. “Well, now killing you will be even more rewarding. I can get rid of the leader of Phantom Thieves and a brat I should have dealt with the first time.”

With that, the next phase of the fight begun.

“Whoa, careful guys! Those muscles aren’t just for show!” Futaba warned the group.

Joker had the same starting line up and started the fight with buffs and debuffs once again. However, the strategy after that changed. He took a support role during most of the fight. His team was well prepared and stamina was still good to cross the board but Joker wasn’t taking any chances.

It took a bit of time but they were able to take him down once again.

Shido pants. “… I can’t… believe I have to use my full power on these rats.”

“Full power… Get ready everyone!” Futaba yells out.

Shido unleashes his full power and the last phase begins.

“It’s time to end this!”

Now was the time. No more holding back. Joker ordered everyone to go all out. The fight was definitely a tough one but Joker’s careful planning was pulling it’s own weight now. He was confident they had this fight. He had just one concern-Crow. Crow had been in the fight since the beginning with no breaks and unlike Joker, he did not pace himself. Crow was good at hiding fatigue but Joker saw it.

Akira bit his lip and grunted. “Queen take point!” Akira ordered and pulled Akechi aside.

“W-What are you doing, Joker?” Akechi was surprised at the sudden action.

Akira rested his mask on his head. “Look, I get you want this more than anything but you are pushing yourself too far. Take five minutes, please.”

“Joker…”

Akira smirks and does his best Crow impression. “You’re going to be useless trash if you don’t take a break!”

Akechi chuckled. “Not bad. Fine, five minutes.”

Akira smiles. “Thank you.”

“Uh, Joker could you perhaps come back?” Makoto called back. She was obviously concerned.

Akira put his mask back on and turns around to see everyone either confused or dizzy.

“What the hell Queen!? One minute, I was away for one minute and this happens.” He facepalms.

_Akechi is right… they’re all idiots._

Joker summoned Sandalphon to heal his team. Once five minutes passed Crow joined the team again feeling refreshed.

“This has gone on long enough. Now prepare yourself!” Shido pounds the ground and the resulting shockwave sends everybody but Joker and Crow flying.

“Whoa! Are you okay Joker and Crow?” Futaba asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I’m fine. What happened, Oracle?” Crow holds up his sword in a defensive stands.

“I’m not sure. Everyone else is just gone. I can’t even sense the backup members. It’s like Shido put up some kind of shield. You two have two handle him alone. Joker, we got this far. You have to win this!”

Akechi smiles. “Let’s do this, Joker.”

Akira nodded. “You picked the wrong teens to mess with, Shido!”

**-0-**

Futaba watched in awe as Joker and Crow fought. They were completely in sync with each other. They barely needed to talk to each other.

“This is amazing…” Futaba mumbled to herself.

“Joker, let’s finished this together! Follow my lead!

Akira nodded. “Right.”

“Wait, what are they doing? Wait… Is that a Showtime?”

Crow used Call of Chaos on himself. Joker uses his grappling hook for an air slash.

“Crow!” Akira jumps out of the way allowing Crow to attack.

“You don’t… CONTROL ME!” Akechi slashes Shido multiple times.

Akira lands behind Shido. “Begone!” He fires his gun.

Shido falls down but gets up. Though he falls back down a few seconds later and stays down this time.

Shadow Shido returned to his normal self.

“How could I lose?” Shido stared at the floor.

“For causing countless mental shutdowns in others, you will atone… with your life.” Makoto says calmly.

“Don’tcha got something to say to our leader before you go passin’ out?” Ryuji questioned.

“Yes… I acknowledge… that I incriminated you on false charges. I did it to protect myself… I’m so sorry for what I’ve done… It feels as though it’s been quite some time since I have felt sincerely apologetic…”

Akira crosses his arms. “I bet. You should apologize to your son as well.”

Akechi walks forward.

“Yes… of course, Akechi I am truly sorry. I never gave you the love and attention you deserved. I treated you like trash and used your desire for love against you. I was the one who was the real trash.”

“I will never forgive you for what you did to me or my mother… But I can tell you are truly sorry. I can finally move on knowing you are sorry and will atone for what you did.”

“Thank you…”

_Meanwhile in reality._

Shido felt the effects of his treasure being reveled.

“No… Did they succeed?” He points to his researcher. “Hey!”

“Yes sir?”

“Will I really be able to kill the Phantom Thieves if I take that!?” Shido holds himself up by places his hands on his desk. He slowly makes his way to the researcher.

“According to Wakaba Isshiki’s research… Temporarily collapsing a Palace will take down anyone inside it as well. The abrupt nature of the collapse means they will be unable to escape without extreme luck. However, the only way to purposely erase a cognitive world is by halting biological activity. In other words, this medicine will temporarily kill you. There are great risks involved…”

Shido grabbed the pill. “Anything will do! Give it to me!”

“Sir!”

Shido swallows the pill. He groans. “Ngh… Now… they’re done for…” He collapses.

“How reckless of him!”

“W-We must be sure to transfer him at once if anything goes wrong.” Shido’s Private Doctor warns.

_Back in Shido’s Palace_

A giant golden wheel shines brightly before shrinking down to normal size.

“Wait, why a wheel? And it’s for a ship?” Ann stares at the wheel.

Shido pants. “I must… steer this country! If I don’t, who will!?”

“What arrogance…” said Yusuke.

“I-I” Shido falls to his knees in pain and disappears

“What the?” Ryuji said shocked.

A distance rumble is suddenly heard.

“An explosion…?”

“But we haven’t taken the treasure yet…” Makoto was shocked and confused.

“So Palaces normally collapse after the Treasure is taken?” Asked Akechi.

Everyone nods.

“We can talk later! Come on, let’s grab the Treasure and run!” Morgana yells.

**-** **0-**

Unfortunately, the huge ship was like a maze and even with Oracle, they got lost once or twice during their panic.

“Hey, didn’t we go this way?” Ann questioned.

Ryuji scratches his head. “We can’t get through like-”

He is cut off by another explosion.

“What’s happening?” Yusuke questions out loud.

“I know we’re all scared but Oracle could you please find a way out? I refuse to die by my father’s own hand!” Akechi yells, a small bit of panic in his voice.

“I’m trying but the ship is exploding everywhere and destroying possible escape routes.”

“What about this way?” Makoto points down a hall.

Akira shakes his head. “No good, it’s already flooding.”

Ryuji turns around. “Dammit, this way too.”

Morgana jumps into the air. “We are not gonna die like this!”

**-** **0-**

After running around and avoiding fires. They somehow managed to make it to the top deck.

“We’re gonna die! I don’t know how to swim!” Futaba cries.

Makoto spots a Lifeboat. “Over there! A Lifeboat!”

Ryuji runs towards it. “Let’s go! We just gotta get there…”

Yusuke looks out the opening. “It’s too far. We won’t reach it in time!”

Ryuji exhales. “I got this. Hang tight. I’ll nab the boat!” He jumps out and prepares to run for it. “It’s now or never… Here it goes!”

“Huh… he’s more reckless than he looks.” Akechi mused.

“Sounds like you don’t have faith in him.” Akira stood next to Akechi.

“I don’t. However, given our current situation, I don’t have much choice but to put my faith in that idiot.”

“Hey! He got it!” Ann yelled.

“Well, well he did it.” Akechi smiles.

They grabbed the rope and pulled the boat closer. After everybody got in Fox drove it over to Skull. Just when they were nearly there was another sudden explosion. Once the smoke cleared Skull was nowhere to be seen.

“Does anyone see him!?” Ann asked.

Everyone looked around for him but there was no sign of him.

“Come on, Ryuji… RYUJI!!!” Ann yelled.

**-0-**

**Welcome back to the real world**

“We’re back…” Said Yusuke.

“I can’t believe he sacrificed himself for us…" Ann’s eyes start to tear up.

“Yeah…” Futaba mumbles.

Akechi walks over to Akira and rests his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “We should get going. A bunch of teens standing around might bring too much attention.”

Akira nodded. “Make sure everybody gets home okay.”

“Of course.”

Akira walks away, his hands in his pockets and head down. It started to rain. He got his phone out and dialed Maruki's number.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Come get me… please…” Akira barely spoke above a whisper.

Maruki left so fast he didn’t even hang up.

**-0-**

When Maruki finally arrived at Akira’s phone location he was shocked at what he saw. Akira was on his knees in the rain just staring at nothing.

“Akira…” Maruki ran over to him.

Maruki kneels down in front of Akira. “Akira, I’m here. What happened?”

Akira’s gaze is the only thing that moves as he looks at Maruki. He shakes and throws himself into Maruki's arms and cries. The two just stay in that silence moment as the rain hid the tears that just kept coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't kill Akechi! \o/ Yay!
> 
> I killed Ryuji! ;_;
> 
> Honestly, my original plan was to have Akechi die in this chapter. I was gonna have him not take a break so when Shido's attack came he would get in the way to protect Akira and die because he didn't have enough energy left to endure the damage. But then I thought Akira could just revive him. So yeah, I needed a new plan. Since Ryuji getting the boat actually happens in the game. It was perfect.
> 
> *a moment of silence for Skull boy*


	9. Empty Coffin

Akira laid on the couch staring blankly at the TV in front of him. Maruki was still in the dark as to what happened. Akira has not spoken since he found him crying and alone in the rain. He thought about going to Leblanc and maybe one of Akira’s friends could fill him in but he didn’t want to leave Akira alone. Unfortunately, calling Sakura yielding no results. Out of options, Maruki could only wait for Akira to be ready to talk. The rest of the day was spent in silence.

The next day was more silence and Maruki couldn’t get Akira to eat breakfast. He sighed and hoped lunch would be different. It was moments like this that made Maruki glad he could work from home. Akira was not his usual self and Maruki didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone. Once afternoon came Maruki tried again to get Akira to eat something.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Maruki sat down next to Akira, who was laying on the couch.

Akira didn’t move.

Maruki sighed and rubbed his neck. He wanted to help Akira but he didn’t want to push him to talk before he was ready.

“He was our fastest runner…” Akira mumbled.

“Huh?”

Akira doesn’t respond.

Maruki sat back and crossed his arms in thought. “Fastest runner…? Was?” Maruki paled. “Oh no…”

Maruki got up and headed to the kitchen to call Sakura.

“Hello? Sakura-san?”

“This is him.”

“Have any of Akira’s friends stop by at all?”

“No, but Futaba is here. Did something happen?”

“Akira… he’s not his usual upbeat self. The complete opposite actually. I can’t get him to talk or eat and he just lays on the couch all day.”

“Dr. Maruki… it’s Futaba. I-I know why he’s like that…”

“Oh?”

Futaba sighs before continuing. “Ryuji died saving us.”

Maruki nearly drops his phone from shock. “W-What?”

“The ship was blowing up and sinking. He managed to get the lifeboat for us… We almost got to him but there was an explosion before we got to him.”

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry.”

“Please take care of Akira. He will probably be the most hurt from this. They were best friends… close like brothers.”

“I will.”

Maruki hears the phone being passed. “Go ahead and keep him there with you. He’s gonna need more comfort than what I can give him. Besides, I doubt he would go anyway any time soon.”

“Thank you, Sakura-san. I’ll do what I can to help Akira get through this.”

“Thanks and keep me posted on his condition.”

“Of course.” They hang up.

Maruki sighed and pocketed his phone. Maruki didn’t know where to start. Dealing with teens he didn’t know was one thing. But dealing with someone he not only knew but was also involved with was a different story. It made the approach completely different. Maruki knew he had to help Akira move forward otherwise Akira would just stay stuck in this mindset. If things continue the way they are, depression would certainly kick in. Getting him to eat was the first step. Keeping his body healthy will help keep his mind healthy as well.

Maruki went back over to sit next to Akira. “Hey, sweetheart. I know what happened now. I know the pain you’re feeling right now probably is soul-crushing and you would rather lay there and let it consume you. But Sakamoto-kun didn’t give his life just to have you waste yours. Now, you don’t have to talk but can you please eat a little something?”

Akira looks up at Maruki.

Maruki smiles a little. “Hey…” He rubs Akira’s back.

“Takuto… you’re right…” Akira sits up and sits on Maruki’s lap.

Maruki hugs Akira tight and rubs his back.

“Takuto… I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday but I don’t feel hungry.”

“That’s normal when grieving. Still, you should try to eat something. I’m concerned about depression developing if your nutrition drops.”

“That can happen?”

“Well, depression is one thing that could develop but yes. How you feel physically plays a major roll in your mental health.”

“I see. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Maruki pets Akira’s hair. “I’m glad you’re talking. You had me worried for a bit there.”

Akira nuzzles his cheek into Maruki’s. “I’m sorry.”

Maruki shook his head. “No need to apologize. You’re grieving and you are allowed to do whatever you need to feel better.”

“You’re right.”

Maruki turns his head and kisses Akira’s cheek.

“Takuto?”

“Yes?”

“Will this pain go away? What if it doesn’t?”

“This kind of pain never truly goes away. It just gets easier to handle and deal with. You’re a strong person, Akira. You’ll get through this. It just takes time.”

“What if I don’t…?”

Maruki felt his shoulder get a little wet. “Akira…” He wipes the tears away. “You will. I won’t let you fail.”

Akira burrows himself into Maruki.

“I take it you just want to sit here.”

Akira nodded.

“Okay.”

**-0-**

A couple of weeks passed. During that time there was a funeral for Ryuji. Unfortunately, his body was never found. Shido also had a news conference and admitted all his crimes. Akira was finally able to get back to a normal life without hiding. Still, he continued to live with Maruki. Sojiro felt it was best for him and his mental state. A few days passed after the conference but things didn’t change and in fact, things seemed to get worse. The public seemed to be distorted.

On December twenty-third in the evening, they had a Phantom Thieves meeting. They discussed the issue of the public.

“Even if we find out who the followers are. That will take time.” Makoto said.

Futaba sighted. “There’s not enough information.”

“What can we do?” Ann asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Morgana looks around the room and then speaks up.

“Mementos.”

Everyone looks at him curiously.

“Remember when I said Mementos is everyone’s Palace? If we’re going to find answers it will be there.”

“You think whatever is causing the public’s distortion is in the depths of Mementos.” Akira adjusted his glasses.

“Exactly. Just like our leader to be ahead of the game.”

“Wait, so we can do something there?” Asked Ann.

“Yes, Lady Ann. Just like all other Palaces, Mementos has a treasure deep in the depths. So if we steal it, it may be what we need to turn the tables in our favor.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Futaba cheered!

“There is one thing though…”

Everyone looks at Morgana again.

“If we steal the treasure there will be no doubt it will change the public’s cognition. However…”

“… We will be destroying the source of all Palaces. Thus, the Metaverse would not exist and rendering us Persona-less.” Akira finished.

“Right again.”

Futaba sighed. “Oh…”

Akechi stood next to Akira. “Why are you all hesitating? We have a job to do so let’s get it done. I could just do it myself if you all are too scared.”

“I’m not scared. It’s just… rotten adults will always pop up. Also, is stealing everyone’s treasure really the right thing to do? It was different when it was just one person. Also! What if Mementos just reappears again? I mean, with it being everyone’s Palace it could.”

“All this coming someone who liked the plan initially.” Akechi’s voice had a weight of irritation.

“She makes good points though.” Makoto points out.

“Why the hell does it suddenly matter what the damn public wants? Akechi argues back.

“The public made Mementos for a reason. We should find out why first before we steal something that maybe no one wants to be taken.”

“Oh, so we just waltz right down to the depths and ask them? Why don’t we just write an X amount of Calling Cards while we’re at it and then hand pass them out? Oh yeah, I love this plan. Just call me in six months when those cards are ready.” Akechi throws up his hands.

“Rude.” Futaba held up a finger.

“No, he has a point.” Makoto sighed. “So this means we all have to agree. Are we doing this?”

“Yes.” Akechi was first to respond.

“Of course.” Ann was next.

“It was my idea so of course, I am in,” Morgana confirmed.

“Yup!” Futaba Put her fist in the air.

“We have to.” Haru nodded.

“I am ready for this.” Yusuke stretched his neck.

Everyone looks at Akira.

“Well, what say our leader?” Morgana asked.

Akira adjusted his glasses. “Let’s do this.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go to Mementos tomorrow.”

Everyone nods.

**-0-**

That later evening Akira was laying on the couch with his head resting on Maruki’s lap.

“Tomorrow is my last time of being a Phantom Thief.”

“What do you mean?”

“The public is distorted. We have to steal the Treasure to fix it. That means the end of Mementos.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

Akira was silent for a moment. “I want… to continue being a thief but this is more important than what I want.”

“Just make sure you hold on your values. You never know what temptations you might find down there.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to just be focused on Akira and Maruki but I struggled with doing that so, I changed it to what it is now. Also, yes. Akechi is full DarkAkechi now.


	10. The Cat's Meow

The next day the Phantom Thieves went to Mementos. Getting down to the depths was a bit time consuming but they eventually made they’re way to a giant wall.

“Uh, is this a dead end?” Ann asked.

“I don’t think so…” Akechi said while examining the wall. “If you look carefully there are indents in the wall. Which would suggest there is an opening somewhere.” He touches a spot on the wall and there is a loud thud. A massive door starts to open and slowly their path is revealed. Akechi smirks. “It seems I found our way in.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Ann starts to walk.

“Hold it, Panther. Take a look at the door.” Futaba warns Ann.

“Huh?” Ann blinks.

Akechi cups his chin. “It seems this is a one-way door.”

“Good eye, Crow. So once we enter we can’t go back.”

“So we must do everything today.” Yusuke puts a hand on his hip.

“Kind of like how we have to steal the Treasure the same day we send a calling card. Alright! We got this!” Ann confidently throws a fist in the air.

Akechi stretched his legs. “I suggest that we pace ourselves. I can guarantee this won’t be like any Palace any of you are used to.”

Morgana nodded. “Joker, make sure you are well prepared before we go in.”

Akira nodded. “Leave it to me.”

After taking a moment to prepare, they enter the depths.

**Block 1: Keeper of Lust**

The area had an in-intoxicating air about it. For the original members of the Phantom Thieves, it felt like Kamoshida’s Castle. Ann was visible uncomfortable and so was Morgana. Akira felt sick but he kept to himself for his team’s sake. Akechi wasn’t fairing too well either. It brought back memories of when his mother would come home smelling like cheap cologne.

“Ugh, where are we?” Ann looked around.

“I don’t know… Doesn’t remind of Kamoshida’s Castle?”

Akira rubbed his temple. A headache was inching toward the focus of his attention. “How is everyone feeling?”

“Not great but the cat passed out so I’d say that is pretty good comparative speaking.” Akechi gestured towards Morgana on the floor.

Everyone looked at Morgana.

“Oh no, Mona-chan!” Haru rushed over to Morgana.

“Joker, I don’t suppose you have a bag that will hold him, do you?” Akechi asked though he was joking.

Akira shrugged. “I guess I can carry him.”

Haru gently picks up Morgana and hands him to Akira.

Akechi chuckled. “You know, I was joking.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Akechi shrugged. “Okay then… Let’s get going.”

The group continued on making their way through the strange prison block. At some point, Morgana finally came to.

“Ugh… my head…”

“Mona-chan? Are you are okay?” Haru walked over to Akira and looked at Morgana.

Morgana rubbed his head. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Akira answered.

Morgana looked around but his gaze fell on Ann.

“Lady Ann… Meoooow!” He jumps onto her face.

“H-Hey—” Ann tries to pull Morgana off her face.

Akechi stares at Morgana and Ann. “What the hell? Is Mona okay?”

Akira shrugged. “It’s just everyday Morgana.”

“Oh, really? I never realized he was so hands-on.”

“Oh yeah, he likes to get close up to Treasure. You know, he likes to examine it and get the feel of it.”

“You two aren’t helping!” Ann yells.

Akechi and Akira chuckled.

“Hey, Joker, you think Mona will find the Treasure?”

“If he keeps going deep… sure.”

“Shut your mouths!” Ann yells again.

“Okay, okay, stop teasing Panther you two.” Makoto tries to stop the arguing.

“More importantly, I think Panther could use some help.” Yusuke points out.

Akechi cups his chin. “How you suppose we help her Fox? I don’t know if you been around cats before but they are quite territorial. I rather not be on the receiving end of Mona’s crawls.”

“Hmm, I didn’t think of that…”

Akira throws up his hands. “Well, you’re on your own Panther!” He puts his hands in his pockets.

“I hate to admit it but Akechi is right.” Makoto puts her knuckle to her chin in thought.

“We should keep going.” Haru points out.

“You all are cowards!” Ann yells.

Akira pushed off his heels and turned around then started walking. Ann somehow manages to pry off Morgana off her face.

“Wait up!” Ann runs to catch up with the group.

“You know… I think I figured out what happened to Mona.” Akechi muses out loud.

“Hmm?” Akira looks at Akechi.

“Lust. One of the seven deadly sins. We seem to be in a prison block so, it makes sense.”

“I think you’re right. The first heist of the Phantom Thieves was centered around Lust.”

“Hey, Oracle? Can you confirm that?”

“Sure thing Crow. Just gimme a sec.”

“… Okay… Yup, you’re correct. There are high levels of pheromones. Be careful, the levels get higher further in.”

“Hmm… Maybe Mona should stay here then. If the current levels were enough to turn him into a face huger. I rather not see him at higher levels.” Akechi suggested.

“I agree.” Ann nodded.

Akira crossed his arms in thought. “I rather not leave a member behind…”

Akechi taps his chin with his finger. “Oracle, is there any way to counteract this?”

“No, there isn’t. It’s in the air. Also, Persona skills won’t work on this.”

“Damn.”

“It’s okay Joker, I can stay here. I don’t want to slow you all down.” Morgana reassured.

“Well, I guess if you’re okay with it then it’s okay with me,” Akira said with a nod.

The group continues on without Morgana. They make their way deeper into the block. Just like Futaba said, the air got worse. The ones that were feeling sick before now felt worse. Akira’s slight headache was now a full-blown headache. He also had lightheadedness and felt nauseous. Akechi noticed Akira was quite pale and using his hand along the walls to support himself. He walked over to him and put Akira’s arm over his shoulder. Akira looked at him and he smiled.

They eventually ran into a boss shadow. Although the battle itself wasn’t too hard. It was made hard for Akira. At some point he was hit with a fever, making his lightheadedness even worse. His vision was starting to fade in and out as his consciousness started to go on and off until eventually, he passed out.

“Oh no, Joker!” Ann was alarmed by his sudden collapse.

“Joker…” Akechi was in shock.

“Joker? Guys, is he okay?” Futaba asked.

Makoto and Akechi worked together to get Akira out of harm’s way so, they could take a look at him.

Makoto put her hand on Akira’s forehead. “He’s burning up…”

“Mona past out before he went facehugger on Panther. This could be the same thing.”

“Joker acting like that is a scary thought. He’s usually so chill and laid back.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

Makoto looks at Crow. “Do you mind being our acting leader until Joker feels better?”

Akechi nodded. “Of course not.”

“Thank you, Crow.”

**-** **0-**

With the guidance of Akechi, they were able to make through the Lust Block. Akira did recover and experienced no lustful desires much to everyone’s relief. Since they couldn’t go home they all decided to rest in a Safe Room for a bit. Futaba was able to get Morgana without having him face hug her.

Akira was the most relieved to be done with the lust block. The whole block just brought back memories of Ryuji and he got overwhelmed by emotion.


End file.
